


In A Different World

by Akiragane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Cookies, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Healing, Intense Fighting, Itachi ships it, Kinda like GoT, Kisses, Knights - Freeform, Lesbians, Like one chapter, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Slight swearing, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Some NSFW Scenes, Stripping, Swearing, Sword Fighting, Teasing, Top Naruto, Weddings, When I say slow burn I mean S L O W B U R N, a little smut, bottom sasuke, dimension hopping, maybe two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: In a different world, Sasuke is a Lord of the Uchiha District of the Leaf Kingdom, and his world turns upside down when he meets a certain blond knight, who soon after becomes his personal guard. With a growing attraction to each other, as well as others falling in love around them, what are these two supposed to do with Sasuke being betrothed to an unknown woman?(AKA Sasuke is a Lord, Naruto is a knight, and they are both dorks)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 58
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this story saved for a while! What do you all think of SakuHina, I think it needs more love. Anyways this story is a rollercoaster, so strap in, bitches, it's a long one. I'm actually really excited for this, it should be fun. A lot of work went into clothes and atmosphere. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I may have made, this is an old fic of mine that I just wanted to get out there.
> 
> Thank you. :3

This is a world different from the Konoha you may know and love. It takes place in medieval times where Kings and Queens ruled the lands. Queen Tsunade of the Leaf Kingdom, King Gaara of the Sand Kingdom, and so on. 

In these kingdoms contained districts ruled by Lords and Ladies. The one which shalt be the main focus of this story is the Uchiha District. There it is ruled by Lord Itachi with his brother Sasuke. 

Lord Sasuke has been betrothed to an unknown woman since his birth. His brother has been trying to disband the marriage, but the parents are persistent. Sasuke doesn’t care. He will do what’s right for his District. 

But, when Sasuke meets a young knight named Naruto Uzumaki, his world gets turned upside down, for better or for worse, I wonder? 

Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy whose District got destroyed when he was younger. He was trained by Kakashi Hatake and has his own dragon named Kurama. He (until recently) was a knight under Lady Sakura Haruno, a friend of the Uchiha. He has a young squire named Konohamaru Sarutobi, who is the cause of our two heroes meeting. 

And now we shalt continue with the story! Introduce the characters! The conflict! The drama! The dragons! The smallpox! The black death! The pigs! The- Uwah! 

_Yeah, sorry about that. He gets a little carried away. Can you please just start the story already?! And without all the ye old English please!_

Hmph. Alright then. Let’s start the story at the beginning as all good stories do…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize for the very short chapters, but in google docs, the whole thing is 69 pages long. Trust me, the chapters get longer, I promise.

The trees all became a blur as they sped by them. Sasuke looked up at his brother, but he was absorbed in a book. Sasuke sighed and looked out the window of the carriage again. 

The carriage slowed down and came to a stop. “The horses are taking a break here.” Kisame said from the front. 

Sasuke took this opportunity to stretch his legs. He doubted his brother would notice. 

He hopped out of the carriage, groaning when he had to pull his cape out of the door. “Lord Sasuke, where are you going?” Kisame said. He was taking the horses off their reigns and leading them to a small pond for a drink. 

“I’m going to stretch my legs. I won’t go far, I promise.” Sasuke replied, picking up his cape so it wouldn’t get dirt on it. 

Kisame simply nodded. 

Sasuke walked to the other side of the pond, which was hidden by willow trees. The sunlight was pouring in from between the branches, giving off a kind of magical vibe. Sasuke dipped his fingers in the water. It was cold, so he took a handful of it and splashed it on his face. It felt good after being in a stuffy carriage for a good few hours. 

He sighed. They were returning from a night spent in the Nara District, visiting a close friend. Now they were heading back home, back to the Uchiha District. Whoopee. 

Sasuke splashed another handful of water onto his face. He was practically sweating. He wondered if his brother would yell at him if he just… 

Sasuke took off his short black cape and hung it on a nearby tree. Then he took off his jacket and boots. There, that felt a thousand times better. 

He dipped his feet in the water, at ease when the cool water made contact with his feet and calves. He leaned back slightly, closing his eyes. This was peace... if only he could feel it more often. 

However, he was startled out of his peacefulness when he heard footsteps running at him. He opened his eyes to see someone raise a sword above his head. 

Sasuke jumped into the water, which rose to his knees. He looked at the young boy. He was dressed in squire’s uniform, with a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The sword was in the ground, and the boy was holding it the wrong way. Sasuke crossed his arms. “Who are you?” he asked. 

The boy didn’t say anything, but he took out the sword and charged at Sasuke again, who dodged him with ease. 

“Konohamaru!” he heard someone shout. 

Sasuke looked at the land, and his heart stopped for a moment. There was another man dressed in white, red, and gold amour. A knight no doubt. He had blond hair the color of the sun, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. He had three identical scars on either side of his face, but they were drawn down in a look of worry. “Konohamaru! What ‘re ya doin’?!” the man shouted. 

Sasuke blinked a few times, taking in this man. The younger boy smiled at the blond. “I’m proving to you that I could be a great knight like you!” he said. 

The blond shook his head. “Konohamaru, thas not how ya become a knight. Hurtin’ people isn’t Knightley at all.” he said. 

The boy named Konohamaru looked stunned, then Kisame and Itachi, as well as two other knights, came rushing in. They held down the knight and the squire. “State your names and business here.” Itachi said formally. 

The knight cleared his throat and answered. “My name is Sir Naruto Uzumaki, and that is my squire Konohamaru Sarutobi. We are just passing through. We are returning from a quest from my Lady Sakura Haruno.” he said. 

Naruto Uzumaki… So that was his name. 

“Then why did your squire try to kill my brother, Lord Sasuke Uchiha?” Itachi questioned. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. As if a simple _squire_ could kill him. “I apologize.” Naruto spoke. “My squire is inexperienced. He’s in the middle of his training. He didn’t know he would be attacking a Lord. I ordered him to ask for directions, but he must’ve tried to threaten Lord Sasuke instead. I apologize again and can assure you he will be punished for this when we return.” 

There was a strain in his voice like he was trying to stay formal in front of a Lord but was having difficulties. “Sir Naruto.” he spoke, walking back up to the land. “As a knight, you are responsible for your squire. Law prevents us from harming the young boy you call your squire, so we will be taking you into custody instead for the time being. We will release you once your Lady has come to retrieve you.” 

Sasuke turned to Konohamaru, who yelped. “You, return to the Haruno District at once and tell your Lady Sakura the situation. I trust you can get home by yourself.” Sasuke said. 

Konohamaru nodded vigorously. He was released and then scuttled off. Sasuke turned back to Naruto. “Tie him up and sit him in the front with Kisame.” he ordered and turned to put his jacket and cape back on. 

The guards did what they were told and Naruto put up minimal resistance. Once Sasuke was ready to go back they all piled into the carriage and sped off. “I wouldn’t worry too much, Lord Itachi and Lord Sasuke haven’t executed anyone in a few years, you should be able to keep your head.” Kisame said. 

“Oh, yes, that definitely puts my heart at ease.” Naruto said, sarcasm thick in his voice. 

“But seriously, Lord Sasuke is much nicer than you first assumed, I’m sure. I can almost guarantee your safety.” Kisame continued. 

Naruto didn’t say anything after that. 

Sasuke smirked. This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day, I have blessed you all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S t r i p p i n g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's pretty much canon that Itachi is a great cook.
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry (not sorry) for the absolute slow burn you will be forced to experience. But I promise once the slow burn is over everything will go so much faster. 
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!

Naruto was led to a throne room looking area. He was not being tied up anymore, but he was being escorted by Sir Kisame, the knight he sat next to on the ride here. The Lord Itachi was sitting on the throne in the middle of the room, but he looked uncomfortable. 

“Sir Naruto Uzumaki, your squire has committed a crime against one of Uchiha Lords. You are responsible for him, so you shalt face the punishment.” Itachi said. 

Naruto scowled. Hell no, he was not going down without a fight. “Fortunately for you, Sasuke seems to take an interest in you. So, for now, you will stay with him, Kisame, and I until your Lady Sakura comes to retrieve you.” Itachi continued. “Now, begone.” 

Naruto was sure he looked dumbfounded. Sir Kisame then led him away to a tall tower, opened a dark oak wood door, and threw him inside. Naruto was at first stunned, for he thought he had just been thrown in a prison cell. But then he turned around. 

The room was a dark stone with much light. There was a huge window opposite the door, and there was a humongous bed over to his left. It was covered in dark blue velvet and had a black canopy above it. The entire room was decorated in lavish furniture and everywhere you looked there was fancy expensive stuff. 

Naruto stepped closer to have a better look at the room. There was a tapestry on the wall. It had a grumpy looking man next to a smiling woman. There were also two younger boys. One was very small and happy looking and the other was older, but he was also smiling. The man and the women's faces were ripped. 

Naruto then wandered over to the bed. It was big enough to fit four people comfortably. It also had many pillows on it, and it looked freshly made with a small plate of round chocolate cookies sitting on one of the pillows. 

Naruto looked around to make sure the coast was clear before reaching over to snatch one of the cookies. “Y’know, those have peppermint in them. Hope you’re not allergic.” a voice behind him said. 

Naruto froze and whirled around. Lord Sasuke was standing in the doorway to what seemed like a closet. He looked different. Only wearing a loose white shirt and thin blank pants. He looked different, a good different, not so high and mighty, more like one of his friends back home. 

“Lord Sasuke, I didn’t know you were in here.” Naruto said, not bowing to the man who took pity on him, he probably saw him as a weakling. “Well, why wouldn’t I be? This is my room.” Lord Sasuke replied. 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “Wait, so this is…?” he trailed off. 

“Yep, welcome to your prison cell for the next few days.” Sasuke replied, smirking. 

Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes. “Why are you doing this? Why are you treating me like high class when I’m just a knight?” he asked, suspicious. 

Lord Sasuke sighed and moved over to Naruto. “Because you intrigue me. You aren’t any normal knight, otherwise, you’d have a standard armour. No, my money’s on that you’re a personal knight, most likely for Sakura. Am I right?” he said. 

Naruto stepped back, legs hitting the side of the bed. “Yes, I am Lady Sakura’s personal knight. And I’m sure she does not appreciate you keeping her personal guard captive like this.” he replied. 

Sasuke huffed and stepped forward again. “Sir Naruto. If Sakura wants you back, then she will come to get you herself. However…” Sasuke said, stepping forward again so he was nose to nose with Naruto. “I’m thinking about buying you from her. You seem like a loyal and hard-working knight, and strong too, both physically and in your morals. Itachi’s been bugging me about having my own personal guard, maybe I should hire you.” 

Naruto growled. Sasuke was staring right into his soul with those onyx eyes, which in the light, they looked red. He needed to get a leg up on him. 

So Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and pushed into the bed, holding him down with one hand, but not putting enough pressure to hurt him. Sasuke looked surprised, mouth open slightly and eyes wide, a faint blush creeping up to his ears. “I am not for sale. You can’t just buy me like some piece of artwork. I’m worth more than that.” Naruto said, still maintaining a scowl. 

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before smiling. “Alright then. As you say.” he replied. 

Naruto got off of Lord Sasuke and walked over to the middle of the room. Lord Sasuke walked next to him. Naruto started grumbling, messing with his armour. “Is something wrong?” Lord Sasuke asked. 

“Ugh... it’s just my armour. I can’t get it off without a second person. And if you remember you took me away from my squire.” Naruto replied. 

Lord Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. “Are you serious? Okay just tell me what I need to do.” he said. 

Naruto blinked. “Uh, are you being serious?” he asked. 

Lord Sasuke rested his hands on his hips. “Why wouldn’t I be? I need my future personal guard to trust me, don’t I?” he joked. 

Naruto grumbled. “Fine, lift the chest piece up and over my head.” he instructed. 

Sasuke did so and he set it carefully on the ground. “Okay, now I only need one of these with your help, but Konohamaru usually does both. Unlatch the straps on the inside of my arm and take off the protectors then take off the gloves.” 

Sasuke did so without a word. “Next I need you to unlatch the piece around my waist. It should come off easily once it’s unbuckled.” 

Sasuke went around to Naruto’s back and started. However, he started grumbling. “Why won’t it come off?” he asked. 

“It gets stuck sometimes. Just keep working at it.” Naruto replied, internally relishing at the Lord having trouble. 

Then Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto’s nape. “How does that little punk do this every day?” he said. 

Finally, Naruto heard the snap that indicated that the buckle had unlatched and the armour piece fell at his feet. “Great. Now just the shin protectors and I can get the boots.” 

Sasuke came back to Naruto’s front and knelt down and started fiddling with the shin guards. After about 30 seconds they came off with a snap and Sasuke popped up. “Okay, is that it?” he said. 

Naruto nodded. “I left my helmet in the forest, so I don’t have to worry about that. Thanks, I guess.” he said and started taking off his boots. 

Sasuke kicked him lightly on the head. “No problem, dobe.” he said and sat down in a chair, crossing his legs. 

Naruto stood up again, feeling a little awkward being only in his undershirt and pants. “So, um, where do I sleep?” he asked, rubbing his arm. 

Sasuke looked at the door. “I ordered for a bed to be delivered to this room. It should arrive soon.” he replied. 

Naruto bit his lip. “Okay then.” he said in a quiet voice. “Then what are we going to do until it arrives?” 

Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t know. You can eat the cookies on the bed if you like.” he offered. 

Naruto turned around. The cookies were still there. He stepped towards them and grabbed one. He took a bite and his face lit up. “Oh my God!” he exclaimed. “These are amazing! Who made them?!” 

Naruto stuffed as many as he could in his mouth. He heard Lord Sasuke behind him chuckle. “My brother, actually. His specialty is Dango, a dessert from a foreign country, but occasionally he makes things like these. He thinks I don’t get enough to eat, so he usually brings me food every night.” he replied. 

Naruto looked at Lord Sasuke with a mouth full of cookies. He was smiling to himself like he was reminiscing of old times. He looked relaxed there, and Naruto could really take him in. He really was handsome. Beautiful pale face, shiny black hair, near-perfect figure. Naruto swallowed. And then those black eyes, they looked relaxed now, but he could tell those eyes could turn cold quicker than he could even blink. 

There was a knock on the door and Lord Sasuke got up and opened it. There was a young man in servant's clothes with bleach-white hair. “Lord Sasuke. I have been instructed to tell you the other bed you ordered broke.” he spoke. 

Lord Sasuke’s eyes hardened into something cold and distant. “Suigetsu, what happened?” he asked in a completely calm voice, but his eyes spoke paragraphs. 

The man named Suigetsu looked away. “Uh, well, when me, Karin, and Juugo were carrying it up… uh, well Karin was complaining about something or other so I yelled at her and then she yelled something about breaking a nail and she dropped the bed and it fell on my toe and I chucked it down the stairs and it broke…” he mumbled. 

Lord Sasuke sighed. “Remind me to put you on horse sh!t cleaning duty tomorrow.” he said. 

Suigetsu looked shocked. “But-!” he started to protest. 

“But nothing. You guys are insubordinate! Learn to do your job!” Lord Sasuke interrupted him. 

Suigetsu groaned loudly and dramatically and then Lord Sasuke shut the door on him, silencing him. Then he turned to Naruto. “I apologize for the inconvenience, but apparently the bed is broken.” 

Naruto gave him a small smile. “Oh, it’s no problem, really. I can just sleep on the couch in here if that’s okay.” he replied. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Definitely not. I will not have a guest uncomfortable in my room. You’re sleeping on the bed with me.” he said. 

Naruto blinked. “Uh, what?” 

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Well don’t make it weird. That bed can fit four, we can both sleep without worry that the other is there.” 

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke was already pushing him to the bed. Naruto sat down on the left side and watched as Sasuke carefully puffed out all the candles. “Um, Lord Sasuke-” 

“Don’t call me that. I hate that title.” Sasuke interrupted, picking up the last candle and bringing it over to the right side of the bed. 

Naruto shut his mouth and watched as Sasuke lifted up the blanket and snuck under it. “Goodnight, Sir Naruto.” he said and blew out the light. 

Naruto just stared at the darkness where he knew Sasuke was for about a minute, then he quietly climbed under the covers and tried to sleep, which wasn’t that hard. The other’s gentle breathing allowed a kind of calmness to wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm taking the over-done sharing the bed thing but I think it's cute. Plus this is a bigger bed than usual so I thought it was probably fine.
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Tenten! She gets more screen time in this story than she does in the actual show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will be using this in other fics as well, but it's a canon thing that Naruto has a tendency to hug the closest thing while asleep. Sasuke actually is the absolute WORST sleeper, constantly moving and outright shouting while asleep, but because these two live alone no one actually knows about this. Sakura sleeps like an angel, of course. I don't think Kakashi sleeps, he just reads his damn book all night long.

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling quite warm. He could see the sun peeping through the canopy, and he, of course, had kicked off most of the blankets. But then it registered to him that something was pressed against his back. He looked down to see an arm wrapped around his waist. He slowly turned around to see Naruto sound asleep, spooning him from behind. 

The weird thing is, he didn’t even mind. He carefully got up, placing the blond’s arm on the mattress and snuck into his closet. By the time he was dressed Naruto still wasn’t awake, so he crept over to him and spoke in his ear. “Wake up, idiot!” he shouted. 

Naruto yelped and almost banged Sasuke in the head. He looked at him with squinting eyes, signifying he couldn’t see him properly. “Breakfast will be starting soon. Guards are outside, but don’t even think about jumping out the window.” he said. 

“Wait you’re leaving?” Naruto asked, climbing out of the sheets. 

Sasuke was already halfway out the door. “Yes, just for an hour or so. I’ll be back with food. Don’t die.” he said and shut the door. 

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door. He really hoped Naruto couldn’t see his face, which he was sure was red. He had just been cuddled by an almost complete stranger, but he couldn’t shake how he was comfortable with it. Usually, he would’ve kicked him out of the balcony, but he didn’t even acknowledge the fact it had even happened. 

He headed down the stairs and into the breakfast room. He was greeted by Kisame and their cook as he sat down at the table across from Itachi. He was immediately served a plate of food by Karin, who smiled at him before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

Sasuke picked at his food. “Sasuke. You need to eat.” Itachi said, a piece of bread halfway in his mouth. 

Sasuke looked up at his brother and stuffed an apple in his mouth. “I can’t say I’m particularly hungry.” he said. 

Itachi narrowed his eyes. “Well, then, what about Sir Uzumaki, I’m sure he’s just waiting to be brought food. Do you want me to send up Karin or have you already sent her up?” he asked. 

Sasuke shrugged. “I’ll bring him up food after breakfast if he hasn’t committed suicide by the time I return to the room.” he replied. 

Itachi nodded and continued to eat. For about 10 minutes they ate in silence. Then Itachi spoke up again. “We have been notified that Lady Sakura Haruno is on her way to retrieve Sir Uzumaki from us. She will be here by late afternoon and will be dining with us tonight, as well as staying over.” he said. 

Sasuke looked up again. Itachi must’ve seen the shock on his expression. “Oh, does that bother you?” he asked, amused. 

Sasuke scowled at him. “No, it’s simply the fact that I wanted to hire him as my personal guard. I guess I’ll have to negotiate with Lady Sakura.” he mumbled. 

Itachi seemed unfazed by this, and he returned to eating. “Excuse me.” Sasuke said and left the table. 

He went to the kitchen and approached Karin. “Can I have a cinnamon bun and some oranges as well as milk?” he asked. 

Karin nodded and left quickly to retrieve the food. When she came back, Sasuke noticed she put a little more than he had asked for on there, but he didn’t care, it was for Naruto anyways. He walked up to his room with the plate and carefully opened the door. To his surprise, Naruto was still here. 

He was dressed in his armour, as he was last night, but he had his sword out. It seemed like he was practicing some stances with them. He did them with practiced ease, moving gracefully, calculated movements thrusting forwards or to the side. It was mesmerizing to watch. 

“I brought back food.” Sasuke said, breaking the silence. 

Naruto jumped and dropped his sword. He stumbled back and fell down in a chair. So much for graceful. 

Sasuke set the plate down on the small table. “Food.” he said and gestured to it. 

Naruto stood up again and picked up the plate. “Thanks…” he said, taking a careful bite of the cinnamon bun. 

Sasuke snorted. “What, did you think I was just going to let you starve?” he said. 

Naruto furrowed his brow. “Well, I don’t know, maybe? I don’t know what you’re like so I have no idea how you might treat me!” he replied, swallowing. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. “I’m not going to let my future personal knight starve.” he said, scowling. 

Naruto at this point had started peeling one of the oranges. “Still going on about that personal knight business, huh?” he said. “Sakura would never sell me to the likes of you.” 

Sasuke stood up again. “Why am I the bad guy here?! It was your squire that tried to kill me!” he yelled. 

“Well, I am not my squire! I am his knight but that doesn’t mean we think the same! I had no idea what was going through the little bastard’s head when he attacked you!” Naruto argued. 

That was true, then why were they still fighting? Sasuke needed a way to diffuse the situation fast. So he let out a breath and sat back down. “Okay, yes I understand.” he said. 

Naruto sat down as well, taking the cup of milk. “Your Lady will be here tonight, and we will discuss your crimes. I will negotiate for you, so I hope you understand who you’re dealing with.” he said. 

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. “I’m sorry for yelling Lo- Sasuke. I mean no disrespect.” he whispered. 

Sasuke looked him up and down. He looked genuinely sorry. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto and patted him once on the cheek. “You are forgiven.” he said softly. 

Naruto’s face turned a little pinker and Sasuke let go of him. “Would you like to join me at the training facilities we have here? You could practice your skills and I can observe you, to see if you're worthy enough to be my personal guard.” 

Naruto smiled. He looked ecstatic, and that made Sasuke’s heart flutter in his chest. “Alright! Sounds good! Show me the way, Sasuke!” he said and sat up suddenly. 

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led him down the stairs. Soon they were outside, where a few of Sasuke’s guards were already training in the courtyard. They saw Sasuke and bowed. Sasuke nodded to them. “Hello. Do you all have room for one more?” he asked. 

One guard stepped forward and nodded. She looked at Naruto. “Are you Sir Uzumaki?” she asked. 

Naruto nodded. She took off her helmet. It was Knight Tenten, one of the most respected knights in the Uchiha District. “Great, I’ll spar with you to see what you do. Everyone else, get back to training!” she shouted over her shoulder. 

All the knights nodded back and resumed their training. Sasuke watched as Naruto and Tenten got into the right positions to spar. He sat down on the grass to observe. Tenten had shed her helmet and was dual-wielding two small swords. 

Naruto raised his sword in a show of respect, then got in position. Tenten did the same. Then they were off. Sasuke would be lying if he didn’t say he was impressed. He watched as Naruto fought against Tenten with the same fury and speed as her. He was incredible. 

She sliced forward and Naruto jumped up, using her swords as projectiles and jumping over her head and pressing his sword against her throat. She then flipped him over her head and he rolled into a kneeling position. 

Tenten advanced again and Naruto blocked her. She repeated her motion and Naruto blocked her again. Then Tenten spun around and tried to kick out at Naruto, but he dodged and grabbed her leg, throwing her to the ground. 

She fell to the dirt with a thud and Naruto pressed the tip of his sword to her throat. She laughed. “Not bad.” she said. 

Naruto released her and helped her. “You’re not bad, kiddo. How long have you been training?” she asked. 

“Since I was young. I had a great teacher.” he said, smiling, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Sasuke was spellbound. He was better than Tenten, he _had_ to have him as his personal guard. “Does that sword of yours have a name?” Tenten asked, admiring Naruto’s sword. 

“Oh, yes. It’s called Rasengan. It was given to me by my godfather, but it used to be my father’s before he died.” Naruto replied, looking at the sword. 

Sasuke looked carefully at it. It was pretty nice looking. It had a bluish tint to its white metal with a solid black leather handle. Not a bad sword in the least. 

Sasuke smiled to himself. Not a bad knight in the least either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Not a bad knight in the least'  
> Yeah, not bad in bed either, as you'll find out later >:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Sakura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put it out there that I am never going to portray Sakura is useless/trash/a bad character in general because I do not believe she is all that bad as the internet said she is. I won't get into arguments about this, don't get into arguments with me about this. Please. I just want to share my work with people.
> 
> Anyways now that that's off my chest, enjoy the chapter! I know it's kinda early, just turned midnight in my timezone, but I had nothing better to do.

Naruto watched as the doors to the throne room opened and Lady Sakura stepped into the room, wearing a light green dress and her light pink cape. Her head was adorned with a purple tiara given to her by Queen Tsunade. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was the one sitting on the throne this time and Naruto was standing beside it. He looked completely calm. 

Lady Sakura stepped forward and bowed to Sasuke. “Lord Sasuke, as you know, I am here for Naruto.” she stated simply. 

Sasuke smiled. He looked at Naruto and gestured to Lady Sakura with his head. Naruto took this as a sign to go to her so he ran to Sakura and hugged her. “MyladyI’msosorryaboutallof thisIhadnoideaKonohamaruwouldattackLordUchihalikethatI’msosorrytocauseallthistroubleforyou.” he said quickly. 

Sakura hugged him back. “It’s fine, Naruto. I’m here now. Konohamaru is taking a few weeks of servant’s labor before he returns as your squire.” he said back. 

Naruto nodded and released Lady Sakura. He felt so happy to see her again. “Lady Sakura Haruno.” Sasuke asked, crossing his legs and smirking. 

Sakura stepped forward. “I would like to request Sir Naruto Uzumaki stay as my personal guard.” Sasuke continued. 

Naruto growled. No way in hell- 

“How much would you be offering to hire him?” Sakura asked, dead serious. 

Naruto stared at his lady. Was she actually considering selling him? “I understand that your District is in need of money these days, and I would be willing to pay 1 million in gold for Sir Naruto.” Sasuke continued. 

Naruto was seeing surprise after surprise. He knew the Haruno District was going through some tough times but 1 million in gold seems a bit much. However, he wasn’t going to leave that easily. “Only a million for my services? Ha! I’m worth three times as much you dimwit!” Naruto said. 

Sakura shushed him, but Sasuke’s smile only widened. “Alright then, 3 million in gold.” he said. 

Sakura’s jaw dropped. So did Naruto’s. 3 million?! That’s ridiculous! “Lord Sasuke! Do you really mean you’d give that much to me?” Sakura said sheepishly. 

Sasuke nodded. “He really is a knight that could raise our District to new heights. I’ve also got a bit of cash to spare, so 3 million really isn’t making a dent in our economy.” Sasuke said. 

Naruto didn’t know where to look. He was dumbfounded. Sakura turned to him. “Naruto, are you okay with this? You know the District could really use the money.” she whispered. 

Naruto stared at her. He did want the Haruno District to prevail, but he also wanted to stay there, with her. 

However, his overwhelming desire to help people in the Haruno District won. “It’s fine. I’ll survive here. Take the money.” he replied, putting on a fake smile. 

Sakura gave him her own smile and turned back to Sasuke. “I accept the offer. Naruto for 3 million gold.” 

Sasuke still held his smirk. “Excellent. Tomorrow I’ll send you home with the gold. But please, stay the night. After all, it’ll be the last you’ll spend with your personal guard.” he said and stood up. “I’ll lead you to your room.” 

Naruto walked behind Sakura as Sasuke led her up a few flights of stairs. Finally, they arrived at a room and Sasuke opened the door. “I expect you to be down for dinner in two hours. Enjoy each other's company before then.” he said and left. 

Sakura stepped into the room and Naruto followed suit. It was smaller than Sasuke’s and more suited towards Sakura’s needs, but still fancy in its own way. Sakura turned to Naruto. “I’m sorry.” she said in a small voice. 

Naruto looked up at her and cocked his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. You were just doing what’s best for your District, like any good Lady. I don’t mind as long as I’m helping you and the other people of my District.” he replied and flashed her a big smile. 

Sakura looked like she might cry. “Naruto…” she said, tears flooding her eyes. 

Naruto walked up to her and hugged her again. She was crying by this time, but he didn’t care. He was just happy. 

\--

“So, I heard Sasuke bought Naruto’s services from you. Only three million?” Itachi was the first to speak. “I’m surprised he even was willing to spend that much on a knight.” 

“Yes, well, as you know the Haruno District is in a spot of trouble these days and could really use the extra money.” Sakura replied, swirling the wine in her cup. 

Sasuke wasn’t really eating, just picking at his food and occasionally drinking from his cup. Itachi was the only one who really talked to Sakura, asking questions like how she was handling her District and if she had talked to Queen Tsunade recently. 

Naruto listened to their conversations, but he kept his eyes locked on Sasuke. He had finally started eating, but slowly. It’s almost like he was bored, but also knew he wasn’t allowed to be excused. 

Eventually, Itachi ran out of conversation topics. The Lords and Lady ate in silence after that, and once Sakura was finished she stood up. “May I be excused, Lord Itachi, Lord Sasuke?” she asked. 

Itachi smiled and nodded. Sasuke still didn’t say anything. Sakura walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the cape. He hopped backward, not missing the way Sasuke watched him leave until his eyes were no longer in sight. 

Sakura led him up to her room. Once they arrived she shut the door. “Naruto, I’ve been betrothed.” she said, turning to him. 

Naruto spun around suddenly. “Excuse me?! To whom?!” he asked, frantic. 

“A Lord whom I don’t know the name of. Naruto, I’m scared.” she said. 

Naruto walked up to her. “You have to refuse. I know how you feel about this, but you are not to be sold.” he said. 

Sakura looked sad. “I know, that’s what Lee said too…” she mumbled. 

“Lee is right, you need to get out of this someho-” 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sakura said to come in, and Sasuke opened the door. He took one look at them, then crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway. “Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Naruto scowled. “What does it look like, arsehole?” he replied. 

Sakura patted him on the shoulder, signaling to stop. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m just letting you say your last goodbyes. Naruto will be sleeping in my room. As my personal guard he is required to be near me at all times.” he said. 

Naruto nearly barked at him, but another pat from Sakura kept him in check. “Alright, just one more hug goodbye for the night, okay?” she requested, smiling. 

Sasuke shrugged. “Fine with me.” he said. 

Sakura turned back to Naruto and hugged him quickly. He hugged her back. “Don’t put yourself up for sale.” he said. 

“Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment.” she replied. 

Then she let go of him and pushed him towards the door. Sasuke pulled him out and closed the door. 

“Sasuke, you’re a jerk, you know that, right?” Naruto said, following the man up the stairs to his room. 

“Oh, hush. It’s not like it’s the last time you’ll see her. Our Districts aren’t worlds away, and we do business with the Haruno District often. She’s not completely out of your reach.” Sasuke replied and opened the door. “Do you need help with your armour again tonight?” 

Naruto stepped in a nodded, not looking at the Lord. Sasuke rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Luckily he remembered how to unlatch everything. Naruto bent down to take off his boots once he was finished and he got kicked lightly in the head. “You weren’t in love with her, were you?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto made a face as he slid off one of his boots. “If I did I knew it could never happen. She’s a Lady, and I’m just her knight, not even her’s anymore. I would never have a chance.” he replied. 

Sasuke simply made a “Hn.” noise and walked over to the bed and picked up one of the muffins on it. They had small black seeds in them and were encrusted with sugar. He tossed the muffin to Naruto, who just barely caught it. “Eat, you didn’t get much dinner, right?” he asked. 

Naruto nodded and sank his teeth into the item. It was delicious, as expected. Sasuke picked at another one and stared at Naruto as he carefully packed up his armour and put it on the single stand in Sasuke’s room. Once he was finished, he turned to his new master. 

“Sasuke Uchiha, as your new personal guard there are a few things you should know about me. One; I will never give up, no matter the circumstance. Two; I never go back on my word, no matter how meaningless or impossible the promise is. And three; I am loyal to the grave unless that loyalty is broken by the other party. Lady Sakura still has that loyalty, but she has passed it to you. It would be wise not to take advantage of it.” Naruto said, dead serious. 

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. Then he smiled. “That’s exactly why I want you, and only you, as my personal guard.” he said. 

Naruto bit his lip. This guy just didn’t waver, did he? 

Sasuke patted the side of the bed. “Get in bed, I’ll blow out the lights.” he said. 

Naruto did as he was told and got under the covers. Sasuke stood up and blew out the candles one by one, just like he did the other night. Then he came over with a single candle but before he blew it out he turned to Naruto. “Good night, Sir Naruto Uzumaki.” he said with a genuine smile and blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the guy Sakura's betrothed to has absolutely no importance to the story at all, he's not even a character in Naruto he's just some random dude.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes get to know each other just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say here anymore. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda short today since it's a double update, but it's still cute. So please enjoy the fluff! :)

Sasuke stayed awake this time to see if he could pinpoint when Naruto cuddled up to him if he did it again. 

And he did. 

He did it almost the second Sasuke could tell he was asleep. He started moving around in the sheets, reaching out for something. Once he realized that Sasuke was there he moved over and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his nose into his nape. 

Sasuke could feel the heat creeping up his neck. This man had the audacity to…! 

But he didn’t wake him up. In fact, he felt at peace here in his arms. It was warm and quiet and just... _calm_. He found it much easier to fall asleep when he was cuddled against Naruto. 

He must’ve done this unconsciously, because he woke up with Naruto breathing against his collarbone, and Sasuke was spooning him right back. 

The light was coming from the canopy and he could see the faint scars on Naruto’s cheeks. They were kind of adorable. Sasuke smiled to himself. He longed to go back to sleep, to stay like this, but he knew that he had to get up. 

He carefully separated himself from Naruto and headed into his closet to change. He adjusted his collar on his shirt when Naruto stumbled into the closet. “Oh, you woke up yourself this morning.” Sasuke commented. 

Naruto yawned. “Well, I’m quite the heavy sleeper, if you haven’t noticed, but I must’ve overheated last night because I woke myself up with a headache.” he grumbled. 

Sasuke looked at him. “You’re not sick are you?” he asked, concern in his voice. “I can’t have my personal knight prone to sickness.” 

Naruto shook his head. “I’m probably fine, I don’t get sick often.” he replied. 

Sasuke breathed out. “Good.” he said, voice breathy. 

He buttoned up his jacket and was now trying to tame his bedhead. His hair stuck up naturally, but he always woke up looking like he had just been in a hurricane. He was currently trying to keep this one piece of hair from sticking up but with not much luck. “Here.” he heard Naruto say. 

He turned to the blond only to have him grab the piece of hair and pin it down with a clip. “Wha-” he started. 

“A personal guard doesn’t just protect, we also aid our masters in need.” Naruto replied, smoothing down Sasuke’s frays. "I thought someone like yourself would know that already." 

Sasuke tried to contain his overheating face. Up close and in the light, Naruto looked that much more attractive. But he didn’t dare pull away for fear of breaking the spell. Once Naruto was done he stepped back. “There, that looks better.” he said with a smile. 

Sasuke nodded. “Thanks.” he said, then coughed to hide the crack in his voice. “Um, today we’re having another guest over. I’m sure you know him, King Gaara of the Sand Kingdom.” 

Naruto’s eyes widened. “Wait wait wait… Gaara’s coming over?” he asked. 

Sasuke stared at him. “You shouldn’t address the King of the Sand kingdom so casually.” he said. 

Naruto shook his head. “No, you don’t get it. Gaara and I basically grew up together. I know him very well.” he said. 

Sasuke cocked his head. “How does a knight like you grow up with a King?” he asked, curious. 

Naruto fiddled with his hands. “Um, it’s a long story…” he mumbled. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past Naruto to get to his door. “You coming for breakfast?” he said. 

Naruto gestured towards his amour. “After I get that on I’ll follow you.” he replied. 

Sasuke sighed and closed the door and waited. He watched as Naruto latched on his armour and struggled to get into the chest piece before Sasuke came over to help him into it. 

Most of the day was spent on a tour of the mansion. Naruto said he needed to know his way around if he was going to be staying here for most of his life. Sasuke didn’t disagree. Naruto especially liked the courtyard where he could run around all he liked. He fell down on the grass and relaxed. Sasuke looked at him, he looked at peace with his eyes closed and arms extended, grasses kissing his scarred cheeks. 

To this day, he still doesn’t know what prompted him to do this, but Sasuke laid down next to the blond and just watched as his chest rose and fell in heavy breaths. “I know you’re staring at me.” Naruto said, opening one eye. “I know I’m attractive but please restrain yourself.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto. “You arsehole.” he said as Naruto laughed. 

That’s when he saw Suigetsu running down. He arrived at the two and was breathing heavily. “Lord Sasuke!... Hah hah… King Gaara will be arriving within the hour! Hah hah…” he coughed. “Lord Itachi requests you to get changed into more appropriate attire.” 

Sasuke looked down at his clothes. Black pants and jacket with navy accents and a white undershirt. Nothing fancy, but nothing he should be presenting himself in front of a King in. “Right, of course. I’ll get changed right away.” he replied. 

Suigetsu was still wheezing. “No problem… Hah, oh my gawd… I think imma throw up…” he said. 

Sasuke stood up and walked past him. Naruto followed suit. They walked down this time to a room with two ladies, Karin and Ino. They smiled and bowed when Sasuke entered. “Ladies, King Gaara is coming over in a short amount of time, I need an outfit fit for a King.” he said with his hands on his hips. 

Ino got excited at that and grabbed his wrist and led him to the middle of the room. “Okay, so I’m thinking something with a bit of color this time. “What if we put him in a blue outfit with a black half-cape that has a green gem on it?” she wondered aloud. 

“That seems great, but we should make the gem crimson instead, like the King’s hair. And we can do white pants and black and gold lace-ups?” Karin replied, patting Sasuke’s knees. 

Naruto seemed astounded by this, and he just watched as the girls stripped Sasuke’s of his current outfit and started putting him in a beautiful outfit of exactly what they were murmuring about. Sasuke smiled and let the girls do their thing. He was used to this, having them fawn over him and his outfits. 

Once they were done Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit was what the girls had described, but they also put in his hair a dark blue flower crown. He turned to them. “Um, what’s this?” he asked. 

Ino smiled. “King Gaara is someone who likes things like that, so almost everyone has one.” she explained. 

Sasuke looked up to see Karin fitting an orange and yellow flower crown on Naruto. She herself had a deep red crown and Ino bore a light purple and tan one. Sasuke didn’t protest. 

After the girls had finished Naruto escorted him down to the dining room. Sasuke walked in and saw his brother bearing a black and red flower crown, and Kisame was wearing a grey and light blue one. Itachi almost laughed when he saw Sasuke, but one dirty look from his brother told him to hold it in. 

Sasuke sat down and Naruto took his place by Kisame. Smiling once at his Lord before returning his face to a neutral state, as all knights are trained to do. 

Sasuke nodded once to him before his gaze was drawn up just as the doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be normal length!
> 
> This story is the definition of slow burn and I'm sorry (not sorry) to keep y'all waiting for the spicy stuff but I promise it'll be worth it. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari! Welcome the Sand siblings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaara is a cute little cinnamon roll that just needs hugs, change my mind.

Naruto saw the doors open to reveal three people. One was a man wearing a hood and purple face paint. Another was a blond girl with a long grey and purple dress holding a white fan. And in the middle was his friend, King Gaara of the Sand Kingdom, wearing a simple red robe with a white sash and a rainbow flower crown. He looked happy, but his face lit up when he saw Naruto. 

“Naruto?!” he yelled and ran over to him. Naruto got the cue and picked Gaara up and swung him around like he was weightless. It was fun seeing the expressions on the Uchiha’s, Sasuke’s jaw was nearly touching the ground. 

“Naruto, it's been forever since I've seen you last! You're a knight for the Uchiha now?” Gaara asked, still being lifted up by Naruto. 

Naruto laughed. “Yes, Sakura sold me for three million gold! But it’s okay, I didn’t know I would see you here!” he replied. 

Gaara smiled, something he really only did around Naruto anyone and Naruto set him down carefully. “Well, I'm here for tonight, so we can talk later, right?” he asked. 

Naruto nodded. “Well, first you have to make it through dinner with these lovely Lords.” he said sarcastically. 

Gaara’s face dropped. “Okay… then I'll talk to you in a little bit.” he said and walked over to take a seat across from Sasuke and in between Kankuro and Temari, his siblings. 

Sasuke stared at the King. “Forgive me, your highness. I… I didn’t know you two were that close.” he spoke, dumbfounded. 

Gaara looked up at Sasuke. “Yes, we've known each other for many years.” he said quietly. 

Temari was now wearing a light purple and grey flower crown to match her outfit, and Kankuro was wearing a black and dark purple one. Naruto smiled at Temari and she waved a little back. “King Gaara, food will be here shortly, but I’m afraid I must mention our situation.” Itachi spoke. “For a long time your kingdom was under false management and you’re still trying to rebuild from that. It affects us too because a friend of mine was the reason you went through such hardships. I apologize for everything he has caused you.” 

Gaara shrugged and the food came out. “No need to apologize for something you didn't do. I am just interested in you Uchiha because of your fame and wealth. Are you still betrothed, Sasuke Uchiha?” he asked. 

Sasuke looked down at his plate. “Yes I am.” he mumbled. 

Gaara nodded. “I see. Temari has been looking for a husband, and since your District is close to the border Kankuro wanted to make certain... arrangements. We had an argument about it in which I won, so I get to decide. But if you are already betrothed then that cancels any plans between our families.” he said. 

Sasuke made a “tch” sound. Gaara continued talking. “Anyways, you Uchiha wanted to speak to me about our current, ahem, _problem_ in the Kingdom of the Sand.” 

Itachi’s face grew serious. “Yes. Of course. I will take care of it. But first, we have the current issue that I’m addressing currently.” he said. 

Naruto had no earthly idea what they were talking about, and from the look on Sasuke’s face, he didn’t know either. But Naruto acted like he understood everything everyone was saying. 

Gaara didn’t speak for a while. Everyone just ate in silence. Gaara seemed to be in a decent mood, at least he wasn’t seething with rage or bloodlust. However, around dessert time, Sasuke decided to spring the question, “So, how do you and Sir Naruto know each other?” 

Gaara looked up and smiled, as if happy to have an excuse to talk about Naruto. “Yes, um, we met as kids and became close friends. I know him well and would entrust him with my life in a heartbeat.” he said. 

Sasuke smiled. “Well, that’s good to hear. I needed to know if my personal guard was going to be, you know, a _good_ personal guard.” he replied. 

Naruto scowled. Of course, he was a good personal guard, he had worked as one for Sakura for years. Did this guy doubt him? “He is not just a good guard, he is a great guard. One of the best. I wish I could have him as my own knight, but he was bent on staying in the Leaf Kingdom.” Gaara said, drinking from his cup. 

Sasuke didn’t even look surprised at this. But he was smiling. Smiling is good. 

After the dinner, Gaara immediately attached himself to Naruto and Naruto chatted him up. Gaara just listened with a smile. They were sitting in Sasuke’s room while Sasuke was getting ready for bed. “And then this huge monster came and attacked Kiba but he fended it off with some help from Akamaru and yours truly. Honestly, that thing was taller than the trees!” Naruto said, telling a story. 

“You certainly seemed to have gone on a lot of adventures.” Sasuke commented, sitting down next to the two. 

“Well, yeah. Sakura entrusted me with only the most important quests!” Naruto replied. 

Gaara smiled at Sasuke. “As I said, he is most trustworthy.” he said. 

Sasuke crossed his arms. “I never said he wasn’t.” he responded. 

They spent at least another hour just talking. Naruto learned a lot about Sasuke, such as that his parents were executed on order of the current King at the time. He learned that he took some classes with Tenten when he was younger and knew some basic self-defense tactics. He learned a lot, and for some reason, it all stuck in his memory. 

Around midnight Gaara left because Kankuro came in and basically dragged him out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone with Naruto. 

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke to stare at him. “You didn’t know the King was this friendly, did you?” he asked, smiling. 

Sasuke leaned away slightly. “Well, he’s a King. I didn’t know he was, you know, that nice. I always thought he was cold and intimidating.” 

Naruto leaned closer still. “Well, maybe you should be a bit more open-minded, Lord Sasuke.” he whispered. 

Sasuke scowled and unconsciously leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “I said not to call me that.” he said. 

Naruto smirked. “Oh really? Well, then how about other names then? Your majesty? Your excellency?” he teased. 

“Uzumaki, if you don’t stop it with the nicknames right now I swear I’m going to-” Sasuke started. 

That’s when Naruto knew he had to flip the roles. Naruto grabbed his shoulders and slammed him on the bed where they were sitting and climbed on top of him. “Or you’ll do what? Fire me? I don’t really think you want to do that now do you, your grace?” Naruto spoke, dropping his voice down an octave. 

Naruto could practically hear Sasuke’s heartbeat quicken. Don’t think he didn’t notice how a tinge of red crossed his face even in the dim lighting. Naruto smirked and let go of him, then walked to the center of the room. “Hey, you going to come to help me with my armour or not?” he asked. 

Sasuke sat up and walked over to Naruto, still blushing slightly. He unlatched everything in silence, but when he was behind Naruto he spoke. “Why do you keep slamming me on the bed? That's something you do to your wife, not me.” he said softly. 

Naruto shrugged. “I just needed to get a leg up on you. Needed to make sure you weren’t overpowering me in any way.” 

Sasuke said nothing after that. He just finished helping Naruto then stood off to the side as he took off his boots and placed the armour in the armour stand. Then Naruto headed to the bed and laid down, hands behind his head, exhausted. 

Sasuke blew out almost all the lights and brought over one candle to the bed. “You… you’re… Naruto…” Sasuke tried to say something. 

Naruto looked over at him. “Maybe you should wait to talk until after you’ve had some good sleep. You seem really tired.” he said, turning over. 

Naruto only then realized how much closer they were. It seemed like Sasuke was increasingly getting closer slowly. “Um, yeah okay.” Sasuke replied and blew out the candle then laid down. 

He seemed nervous about something or other, but Naruto didn’t push it and just let sleep consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOW AND BEHOLD, SASUKE'S (and my) GROWING ATTRACTION FOR OUR BELOVED KNIGHT.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely Sasuke is trying to ignore his feelings for our dear Naruto... and failing to >u<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have some bad news. One, the chapters are going to be a little bit shorter from here on out, two online school for me has been hell so it's possible I might miss an update day or two. I'm sorry if that ends up happening but if I do miss an update day I'll double update the next day, I just need someone to let me know. Thanks.
> 
> Other than that please enjoy today's chapter. :-)

It had been about a week since Naruto had started working for the Uchiha, and Sasuke was refusing his attraction for the young knight. 

It’s not like he waited every night in excitement for the blond to wrap his arms around him. It’s not like he would subconsciously stare at his lips when they stayed up too late talking. It’s not like he made every excuse possible to be near him at all hours of the day. 

Including now. He was watching the knight train with Tenten. She was giving him a run for his money right now, attacking him with everything she had. Sasuke was sitting in the royal seats in the arena where they were training. He watched Naruto closely as he breathed heavily and readied his sword for another attack. 

Sasuke felt his legs involuntarily separate as Naruto attacked Tenten, sweat flinging from his face and hair a total mess. He missed but back up for another attack, licking his lips. Sasuke bit his lip to contain the groan building up in his throat. 

Then Naruto attacked, and this time he was able to get a hold on Tenten. He kept her going backward dodging him as he moved at near lightning speed. Sasuke could not take his eyes off this man. The gap between his legs widened and a quiet moan escaped his lips. He grabbed his crotch to try and get his, ahem, situation under control. 

Naruto won the fight, and he ended up standing behind Tenten with his sword pressed against her neck. Sasuke didn’t hear what he said, mostly because his head was much too clouded with thoughts of his own, which he long since had stopped trying to filter them out of his mind. 

Naruto let go of Tenten then started walking up to where Sasuke was, so he closed his legs and sat up as straight as he could and coughed to hide the arousal in his voice. 

Naruto walked up and smiled at him. “I did great, right?!” he asked and sat down next to Sasuke close enough so their thighs were touching. 

Sasuke inhaled sharply and laced his fingers together. “Eh, I think your form was a bit off.” he replied in the most nonchalant voice he could muster. 

Naruto made a face. “Oh shut up! As if you would know what proper form is!” he replied and pushed Sasuke. 

Sasuke laughed because this felt fine, normal even. He liked whatever this was, what he didn’t like was him daydreaming about becoming undone under this man as he kissed him and touched him and… _oh god_ , he needed to stop. 

He was betrothed! He couldn’t be thinking about Naruto like that! He had to keep his emotions in check. 

That night when he was having dinner he couldn’t stop sneaking glances at the knight. Naruto was constantly talking to Kisame about random things that don’t even matter, and the larger man just listened and grunted half the time. 

Itachi seemed to notice this, however, he didn’t mention it. But, he did say something interesting. “So, Queen Tsunade has chosen a suitor.” Itachi said, taking a bite of his steak. 

Sasuke looked up with almost no interest. “Oh, who is he?” he asked. 

“A man named Jiraiya. He seems nice, I’m sure he’s more than excited to become King of the kingdom of Leaves.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure he’s ecstatic.” he replied. 

Itachi smiled. “The wedding is in three days, we will be attending, and your betrothed will also be there.” 

Sasuke choked on his drink. “Wait, I’m going to get to meet her?!” he coughed. 

Itachi nodded. “I might as well tell you her name. She’s the heir of the Hyuga District, her name’s Hinata, and from what I hear she’s incredibly nice. I’m sure you’ll like her.” 

Sasuke looked back down at his plate. So, he was going to meet his future wife. That’s good. Maybe it’ll help him to clear the thoughts from his head about Naruto. 

He finished up his food as quickly as he could. Then he stood up and mumbled an “Excuse me.” before running off to his room. 

Naruto followed him all the way up and shut the door behind him. Sasuke crashed on the bed and groaned loudly into his pillow. Naruto walked up to him and poked him in the back. “You good, Sasuke?” he asked. 

Sasuke turned over to look at the blond standing over him, brighter than the sun. “I’m fine, just a little tired.” he replied. 

Naruto smiled at him. “Okay, then, can you help me with my armour before you go to bed please?” he asked. 

Sasuke gave him a small smile and stood up again. He had helped Naruto with his armour a lot, but he didn’t know what compelled him to do this. This being dancing his fingers across Naruto’s skin where there wasn't any need for, lingering on certain places just so he could feel him and take in his scent, and just reveling in the fact that he was stripping him of his comfort, of his safety, exposing himself all for Sasuke. 

_Okay, now it’s getting a little weird_ , he thought. He really shouldn’t be thinking these things. He just needed some sleep. So once he was done he crawled into the bed. “Hey, do you mind blowing out the lights when you’re done?” he asked. 

Naruto smiled and nodded as he put the last piece of armour on the stand. Sasuke watched carefully as the light faded from the room. Naruto came over with one candle and set it on the nightstand. He looked over at Sasuke. “Hey, you’re still wearing your fancy clothes, you should take them off.” Naruto said. 

Sasuke knew he was tired, he knew he was delirious, but he still sat up, put a goofy smile on his face and crawled closer to Naruto. “Why don’t you help me then?” he said, slurring his words. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and crawled closer to Sasuke and started unbuttoning his jacket. “Honestly, how much did you drink tonight? You’re all loopy.” he said. 

Sasuke stared as Naruto stripped him of his jacket and moved to his shirt. “Jeez, how many layers you got on anyway?” Naruto said. 

Sasuke leaned into his touch. He must’ve been tipsy, that’s the only way to explain this. Naruto finished taking off his upper layers and moved down to his pants. “Don’t make this weird.” Naruto mumbled. 

That’s when Sasuke’s mind completely blanked because the next thing he remembered was Naruto on top of him with a surprised expression on his face. “Sasuke?” he asked. 

Sasuke’s head was racing with thoughts, but his body was much too exhausted to put them into words. Without meaning to, he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke getting absolutely wasted is a troupe I'm gonna use over and over and over again, I just think it's funny to see him woozy and affectionate when he's usually cold and distant. \\(^-^)/
> 
> Also, WE FOUND OUT WHO SASUKE'S BETROTHED TOO! LADY HINATA HERSELF! Oof, that angst will be strong when she's introduced. >:D


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D r a g o n s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought it would be fun to have Kurama be a dragon... that makes sense right? Also, this is becoming _very_ Game of Thrones like. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

It was the day before the wedding, but since the castle was very far away from the Uchiha District, they had already headed out and were heading towards the center of the kingdom. 

Naruto was inside the carriage, sitting next to Sasuke. Kisame was sitting next to Itachi, who was taking a nap on Kisame’s shoulder. When he first fell asleep Sasuke explained that Kisame had been Itachi’s personal guard for years and they trusted each other wholeheartedly. 

After a few hours of riding, they arrived at a place to stop. Itachi explained they would be resting here for a few hours. 

Naruto looked around, and he realized that he recognized this place. “Lord Itachi, are we in the Inuzuka District?” he asked. 

“Yes, we’re actually near the Lady’s mansion. Why do you ask?” 

Naruto smiled widely and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and started shaking him. “Hey, is it okay if I take Lord Sasuke with me for a second? I promise we won’t be gone too long. I just wanna show him something real quick!” he said. 

Itachi smiled. “I don’t mind, just be back before nightfall, okay?” he replied. 

Naruto nodded vigorously and then pulled Sasuke away. Sasuke stopped him after a few meters. “What the hell, Naruto?! Where are you taking me?!” he asked. 

Naruto turned to him, a smile on his face. “We’re gonna go see my pet!” he replied. 

Sasuke cocked his head, clearly confused. Naruto shook his head. “Just trust me!” he said and held out his hand. 

Sasuke hesitated, simply staring at Naruto with color tinting his pale cheeks, but then he grabbed Naruto’s hand and let him lead him away. 

After about five minutes they arrived at the mouth of a huge cave. Naruto led him inside but they slowed to a walking pace. The cave was dimly lit, as though someone had been living here. They walked for a few minutes until Naruto felt a whiz by his ear, he caught the oddly shaped knife in mid-air and looked at his attacker. 

“Kakashi, it isn’t nice to attack a friend.” he said. 

The man stepped out from the shadows. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were an attacker, my apologies.” Kakashi said beneath his mask. 

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who looked shocked. “Oh, Sasuke, this is my teacher, Kakashi. He’s also the caretaker for my pet, Kurama, as well as others.” Naruto explained. 

Kakashi took one look at Sasuke and his face lit up. “Sasuke Uchiha?! Is that really you?!” he asked and ran up to him. “Oh my goodness! It’s so good to see you! It’s been too long!” 

Sasuke looked even more confused and shocked now. “Um, do I know you?” he asked. 

“Oh! Silly me! That’s in another life! I’m sorry for thinking you would remember!” Kakashi continued. “At least you don’t want to kill your brother this time around!” 

Sasuke blinked. Naruto walked over to them and placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Don’t mind him, he’s a little out of his mind. He thinks he’s a fire breathing ninja.” 

Kakashi shot him a glance. “It’s because I _am_ , Naruto.” he grumbled. 

“Yeah yeah. Anyways, we’re here to see Kurama, how’s he doing?” Naruto said, changing the subject. 

Kakashi shrugged. “He’s doing okay, only as good as he could be for now.” he said. “He’s been pretty upset since you haven’t come to visit him recently.” 

Naruto jumped back. “Oh crap, is he really that mad? I didn’t mean to leave him so long, things just happened and I had to take care of them!” he said. 

Kakashi laughed. “Don’t tell that to me, tell it to Kurama, c’mon, he’s this way.” 

Kakashi started walking, and Naruto followed him, Sasuke following right after that. Soon they arrived at a huge cage. Naruto saw Sasuke step towards it. He turned back and pulled him away. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” he said and led him away. 

“Wait why?” Sasuke asked. 

And that’s when it stepped out. Naruto stared at a large brown and white dragon with sharp teeth and black eyes. It huffed smoke into Sasuke’s face and he looked like he was about to scream. Akamaru. “Hey, hey, don’t freak out. It’s just a dragon. It’s just Akamaru.” 

“IT’S A DRAGON?!” Sasuke yelled. 

Naruto covered his mouth. “Yes. Kakashi takes care of dragons that belong to people and live in places where they’re not accepted. This one is Kiba’s, a close friend of mine.” he spoke into his ear. 

Sasuke pushed his hand away and looked up at the magnificent beast. Akamaru ignored him but knelt his nuzzle down for Naruto to pet it. He patted Akamaru and smiled. “Hey boy, I’m gonna go visit Kurama now, okay?” he said softly. 

Akamaru puffed a little smoke at him and retreated to the back of his cage. Sasuke looked at him with curiosity. “Do you know all the dragons kept here?” he asked. 

“Most of them. Some of them are so deep in I have no idea they even exist.” Naruto replied. “C’mon, Kurama’s this way.” 

They kept walking for about 30 seconds until they arrived at an open cage. Kakashi was standing next to it. Naruto smiled and ran into the cage. Sasuke followed, but Kakashi warned him, “Be careful, dragons can sometimes be a bit… intimidating.” 

Sasuke ignored this and went inside anyway. Naruto looked around inside the cage but didn’t see his pet. He then looked up just in time for the giant orange and black beast to fall down on him. “ _Naruto_!” the beast growled. “ _Where have you been_?!” 

Naruto stepped back to look at his pet. A large dragon with nine fox-like tails and red slitted eyes stared at him, scowling. “Sorry, Kurama, something came up. I have a new master now.” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kurama huffed and looked up slightly, he stepped back at the sight of Sasuke, who seemed frozen in shock. 

Naruto turned around and grabbed Sasuke’s hand and led him closer to Kurama. “Lord Sasuke Uchiha, this is Kurama, my dragon pet.” he said. 

Sasuke stepped closer, letting his hand slip out of Naruto’s. “Incredible. I thought dragons were only a thing of legend. And here is a whole cave of them!” he said. 

Kurama growled, getting low to the ground. “Hey, it’s okay, you can trust him. He’s not going to hurt you.” Naruto said. 

And at that command, Kurama allowed the Uchiha to place a hand on his nose, and when the tension was released he let out a purr. Sasuke looked ecstatic. He turned to Naruto with a smile on his face. “So, what do you usually do when you come to visit him?” he asked. 

Naruto smirked and walked over to Kurama’s side and held out his hand. “Want to see?” he asked. 

The next minute they were soaring above the clouds, Sasuke’s clinging tightly to Naruto’s back as he guided the dragon around the mountain. “Oh… my god!” Sasuke shouted. “You… are a lunatic!” 

Naruto smiled and turned to look at Sasuke. “You haven’t seen anything yet!” he replied. 

Naruto patted Kurama and the dragon went into a dive, heading straight to the earth Sasuke screamed and clung to Naruto tighter. And then, just when they were about to hit the ground, Kurama floated, then he moved upwards again. 

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked at the view below him. Almost the entire kingdom could be seen, and everything looked so majestic and beautiful. Naruto looked at him again. “Crazy, isn’t it?” he asked. 

Sasuke smiled. “Absolutely wild.” he replied. 

Naruto looked up at the sky with clouds rolling in. He raised his hand to touch the white fluff and his hand came back wet. Sasuke loosened a hand around Naruto to do the same. Then he laughed. An honest-to-goodness laugh. And it sounded adorable. 

Naruto leaned back slightly. “This is stuff I used to do almost every day, but now that I’m in your District I can’t do it as much.” he said. 

“Because we’re so far away?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto nodded. Sasuke’s expression fell and he gripped Naruto slightly tighter. “I’m sorry.” he said. “I didn’t know you would be leaving so many people.” 

Naruto looked at him. He seemed genuinely sad and guilty. Naruto didn’t like that expression. “Hey, no, it’s okay. I’ll see them at the ceremony so we can catch up, and we’ll visit them I’m sure. No need to feel remorseful.” he said. 

Sasuke looked at him with a small smile, but his eyebrows were still tilted up. 

Once they landed and set Kurama back in his cage Kakashi came to escort them outside. “So, how many dragons are in here?” Sasuke asked. 

“Too many to count. Naruto technically owns three more, but it’s shared custody with his godfather. They’re all very nice, frogs where I’m from, actually. You see, they are these things called summoning animals-” Kakashi started. 

“Okay, that’s enough crazy talk, Kakashi.” Naruto interrupted. 

Kakashi made a “Hmph” sound but continued talking. “Anyways, your Queen actually owns one. Its name is Tonton.” 

Naruto smiled. “Oh, yeah. Tonton, how is the little guy?” he asked. 

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “Oh, he’s doing just fine.” 

They were now outside, and Naruto was thanking Kakashi for allowing them to come and then he followed Sasuke to head back. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke up. “Hey, how did you meet Kurama?” he asked. 

Naruto titled his head back to the clouds. “He was with me as an egg when I was found with my home District burned to the ground. People thought he was dangerous, but he was just a dragon who had no family. When I became a knight Kakashi took care of him but I used to visit him often. He just missed me and that's why he was so angry.” he replied. 

Sasuke gasped. “Your home District was burned to the ground?!” he asked. 

Naruto looked at him. “Well, the District I was found in was. Not many people remember it, it was the Uzumaki District. Since nobody knew my name it was just given to me, thrown around like a ball. No one else survived but me. No one even knows what really happened the day it was destroyed.” 

Sasuke’s expression fell once again. “Oh.” was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I'm trying to do is incorporate as much of the canon story of Naruto into this story to give it meat, so stuff like the Uzumaki District being nonexistent anymore and Naruto having Kurama since birth. This is also represented by Kakashi, who is aware they aren't in the canon universe and knows that the world of ninjas still exists. I hope that's not confusing.  
> Also, things are really about to pick up in the next few chapters, so stay tuned! ^O^


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Hinata! There's going to be some SERIOUS drama with our heroes, oh look, Jiraiya's getting married to Tsunade, something we didn't get to see in the anime/manga because he DIED. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... yeah this is happening. Not even half-way through the fic and stuff getting good. Be prepared, you have been warned.
> 
> I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to put here anymore. o-o
> 
> I hope everyone's doing well in quarantine, it's driving me crazy. I'm really hoping everything calms down soon because I really want to leave my house.

Sasuke stepped out of the carriage and met with Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame at the front door. It opened and they walked in. Many people were in the front hall, many who Sasuke recognized, and many new faces as well. 

They were informed that the wedding would commence in a few hours, and they were to wait here until they were escorted to the wedding location. 

Itachi led them off to a corner where the food table was and he loaded up a plate. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pressed his back against the wall. He was dressed in his finest attire, and he had to wait around in it? This thing was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever worn and he was to sit in it for over half a day. 

Naruto at this point decided to talk to Sasuke about minor things. They carried out a small conversation until the doors opened again. Sasuke moved his head and entered a young woman in a lilac dress. Her purple-black hair was braided with white flowers, and she was being escorted by a knight in grey and black armour with red markings on his face. 

Sasuke stared at her. Something in his gut told him she was someone he should know, but he couldn’t form the thought. Itachi stood up and walked over to her, talked for a bit, then led her over to Sasuke. “Sasuke, I would like to present Lady Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga District, and your betrothed.” he said. 

Sasuke’s stomach plummeted. Of course. This was his future wife. He bowed in front of her and she did the same. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Sasuke.” she said in a small and quiet voice. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Hinata.” he replied, trying to be nice. 

She rose and scanned Sasuke with her eyes, then she turned to Naruto and blushed. “Oh, Sir Naruto. Are you an Uchiha knight now?” she asked. 

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. “Yes. I was recently sold to the Uchiha, milady.” he said. 

Hinata bit her lip. “Oh, I guess that explains why I haven’t seen you that often then.” she said. 

Her knight stepped up to Naruto and pushed him in a headlock and rubbed his head. “You knucklehead! Working for Uchiha now? I can’t believe you would just leave us like that!” he said jokingly. 

Sasuke turned to Hinata. “You know Sir Uzumaki?” he asked. 

Hinata nodded. “Yes, Lady Sakura and I are very close, so he would come over often. He and Sir Kiba, my knight, are very good friends.” she replied with a smile. 

Sasuke blinked. How many people did this guy know? 

The wedding began a few hours later, and they were all escorted outside to a huge gazebo on a balcony. Everything was lovely, there were white flowers everywhere, and doves were sitting in the nearby trees. 

The ceremony commenced and Sasuke watched as the groom came out first. He was an older man with long spiky white hair and red lines on his face as though he had cried blood. He was smiling a lot. 

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, “That’s my godfather.” 

Sasuke looked at him. Naruto was beaming. “Wait, but doesn’t that mean your royalty then?” he asked. 

Naruto shook his head. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.” he replied. 

More people walked down the aisle. Then the familiar tune started playing and every one rose as the Queen herself stepped out. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her blond hair was down and flowing. She was smiling brightly as well. She was holding a dozen light pink flowers and walked down the aisle with no faltering in her step. 

Sasuke stared at her, then looked behind him, and smiled. Many peasants and just regular people were below them, watching the wedding, cheering for their Queen. The song stopped and the Lords and Ladies sat down. The wedding continued and Sasuke watched with little interest. He never really paid attention to weddings, but this time he at least listened to the vows. 

The future King said something about them knowing each other for the longest time but they didn’t have any interest in each other until they were both much older. He kept cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. He seemed like he would be a good King. 

But it was really the Queen’s vows that caught his attention. 

“...I couldn’t be happier that I could get married to the man I love, who isn’t a prince or even a Lord…” 

Wait, so then what was he? 

“...This wasn’t an arranged marriage, I had a choice to who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…” 

She had a choice? Does that mean everyone in the kingdom had a choice? 

“...Being around you, I’m the happiest… I don’t want you to be in love with anyone else… Our life together is all that matters to me… I don’t care that some people might disapprove…” 

People disapprove of their marriage. Of course, someone somewhere will, that’s unavoidable. But the fact that she couldn’t care less about it… 

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was listening intently, but then he turned to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke’s heart fluttered in his chest. He turned back to the marriage. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” the priest said. 

King Jiraiya pulled Queen Tsunade into a dip and kissed her, and the cheers could be heard from miles away. 

\--

The reception was really nice. Tsunade had thrown her bouquet out the balcony and some peasant caught it. The room where it was held was the throne room, and there were at least six food tables, and Itachi visited every. Single. One. 

Sasuke mostly sat down at a table and talked with Naruto and Lady Sakura. But then things kind of went downhill. 

Lady Hinata walked over and requested a dance from Sasuke. Sasuke knew he had to, this was his future wife, after all, so he stood up and took her hand. They danced for a few minutes in silence before Hinata spoke. “I’m sorry if I’m not what you imagined.” she said. 

Sasuke shrugged and spun her gently. “It’s not that you weren’t what I thought you would be, I just… some things have been developing inside of me, and I’m kind of re-thinking the betrothal.” 

Hinata looked at him with her pale eyes. “Would you really?” she asked. “Even if it means forsaking your District?” 

Sasuke looked away so he wouldn’t have to deal with that intense gaze. “I don’t know. What would you even do if the only way to save your District was to marry someone who you don’t love?” he mumbled. 

“Well, in my case, I would hand over the District to my cousin, Neji. He’s much better at ruling than I am.” Hinata replied. “But… You are different. Your District is counting on you, and that’s enormous pressure.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Sasuke said. 

Hinata smiled. “I think you should just follow your heart.” she said. 

Those words… Just follow his heart? How can he do that when he doesn’t even know what his heart wants? 

The song ended and the two broke apart, bowed to each other, and went their separate ways. When Sasuke came back Sakura was gone and Sir Kiba had joined them and he was trying to get Naruto to ask a Lady to dance. “Oh come on! She’s gorgeous and you're saying you can’t just ask?” Kiba teased, poking Naruto in the stomach. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. She’s not even my type. And I don’t know how to dance.” Naruto replied, shoving Kiba off him. 

“What do you mean you don’t know how to dance?” Sasuke asked, sitting down. “All gentlemen should know how to dance.” 

Naruto stared at him. “Well, I just never learned how.” he responded. 

Sasuke made a face and started picking at his food. Naruto looked away, then sat up. “Hey, Kiba, do me a favor and make sure Sasuke doesn’t die for a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” he said and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Confused bisexual finger guns*
> 
> Finger guns didn't exist back then...
> 
> Okay! I want to put it out there I read every single comment you guys write to me and it never fails to brighten my day. Everyone is so nice on this site and it makes me feel really glad that I can share my work with fellow fans. You all are great!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SakuHina... I ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We halfway there, yippee! 
> 
> I have a Sakura x Hinata fic going out today as well so SHORT CHAPTER TODAY! Don't worry, tomorrow the real spicy stuff begins. >:)))

Naruto walked around in the garden, trying to find a place to clear his head. His chest was filled with burning jealousy when Sasuke danced with Hinata, and he didn’t know why. But once Sasuke’s focus was on him again, the butterflies in his stomach did backflips. He had to get out of there. 

It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to push down his feelings, but Sasuke might be disgusted by him. Besides, he was betrothed anyways, he would never love a simple knight like him. 

He walked around for a few minutes, then heard voices. He hid behind a bush and peeked out. It was Lady Hinata and Lady Sakura. They were sitting on a bench and laughing. Naruto looked closer and realized they were holding hands. “Sakura! That’s not very nice to Naruto!” Hinata hiccuped. 

“Well, it’s true. But I will admit he is more loyal and stronger than any of my other knights.” Sakura replied. 

Hinata looked up at Sakura and frowned. “Hey, are you sad that we won’t be able to do this anymore?” she asked softly. 

Sakura cocked her head. “Do what?” she questioned. 

Hinata raised their intertwined fingers. “This. Us. Aren’t you upset that I have to be married to a man, nevertheless a man you used to be in love with, and never be able to see you like this again?” she said, tears forming in her eyes. 

Sakura cupped her cheek with her free hand. Then she took Hinata’s hand in her own and kissed it. “No, I’m not. Because what we have will never fade, no matter who you marry.” 

Hinata smiled through her tears and leaned closer to Sakura. “Words cannot express how much I love you.” she said. 

Sakura giggled. “Don’t tell that to Kiba, or I’ll never make it out alive.” she joked. 

Hinata laughed. Her laugh was adorable, kind of reminding Naruto of Sasuke’s laugh. When her voice faded she looked up at Sakura and leaned even closer, seemingly afraid. But Sakura understood. “Look, if you want a kiss all you have to do is ask.” she said and pressed her lips softly against Hinata’s. 

Naruto witnessed all of this from behind the shrubbery. And he couldn’t bring himself to hate them for it. They were just girls in love with each other. Maybe they felt the same feelings that Naruto felt towards Sasuke. Maybe they knew that what they were doing was not accepted by most, but they didn’t care in the least. 

Naruto smiled and left. Might as well give them some privacy. 

He arrived back at the table where Sasuke and Kiba were talking. Well more like Kiba was talking and Sasuke was ignoring him. But he lit up when he saw Naruto. Kiba saw him and jumped up. “Hey! Did you see Hinata anywhere?!” he asked, frantic. 

Naruto nodded. “She’s in the bathroom, she’ll be back soon.” he said. 

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, then I’m going to head to the snack table and wait for her. You two have fun!” he said and sped off. 

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and smiled at his Lord. “So, what did I miss?” he asked casually. 

Sasuke shrugged. “Nothing much. Just Kiba rambling about his pet, trying and failing to conceal the fact it’s a dragon. I zoned out after a while.” he said. 

Naruto nodded. Then his eyes caught the Queen and his godfather. He smiled to himself, and Sasuke looked in the direction where Naruto was staring at. “They look happy.” he said. 

Naruto smiled wider. “They make a great couple.” he said. “Don’t they?” 

Queen Tsunade looked away for a second and King Jiraiya slapped her ass. She looked up, blushing and offended. She then proceeded to slap Jiraiya. As he was rubbing his face she pulled him down and kissed him. Sasuke snorted. “If you can even call that love.” he said. 

“Love comes in many forms. It doesn’t have to be perfect, doesn’t have to be the same. It’s unpredictable, it’s wild, it comes with a bang and hits you in the face. Often you Lords and Ladies don’t get the chance to understand that, because you usually marry someone you don’t love.” Naruto said. “But, love is beautiful. And once you get graced by it, it’s hard to get rid of it.” 

Sasuke looked at him, and Naruto stared back. “So, Sasuke Uchiha, has love come and swept you off your feet yet?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I listening to the Game of Throne theme while writing this and many other of the chapters?
> 
> Maybe...


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMOOCH SCENE IS HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how is everyone? I'm not doing so well. I was considering not posting today but ultimately decided I needed to distract myself. I'm sorry. Life's been a bitch and I'm so tired of it all.
> 
> But, here's the end of the slow burn, however it's not the end. Do you guys want a chapter dedicated to smut? If so I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Enjoy.

Back at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was watching as Naruto paced the room. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t have the courage to say it. 

At one point Sasuke just stood up and pushed against him until he stopped. Naruto looked at him with a questioning look. “Okay, stop. Just stop. You’re stressing me out.” Sasuke said. 

Naruto backed up and scratched his head. “Sorry.” he mumbled. 

Sasuke crossed his arms. “I’m still concerned with the fact that you don’t know how to dance.” he changed the subject, hoping to distract Naruto from whatever the hell he was thinking about. “You can’t be my personal guard and not know how to dance.” 

Naruto blinked. “Wait, so… are you going to teach me?” he asked. 

Sasuke was already dragging Naruto to the center of the room. “Yes, now listen carefully.” he hissed. “So the first step is you put your hand on the lady’s waist…” 

Sasuke guided Naruto’s to this area and tried to contain his heartbeat picking up. “You’re standing in for a lady?” Naruto asked with a smile. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t make this weird.” he said and continued with instructions. “Next you grab her hand like this.” 

Sasuke felt Naruto’s fingers lace with his own. Oh God, his heartbeat would not fncking calm down! “Okay, now you’ll do most of the guiding, as the man. So just left, back, right, forward, and repeat.” 

Naruto followed these instructions, looking down as he did so, so he wouldn’t step on Sasuke’s feet. “Okay, now let go of my waist and use your hand to spin me.” Sasuke instructed. 

Naruto did so, and Sasuke landed into his chest and looked up at him. “You’re doing great.” he said quietly. “Now spin me again so I face you.” 

Naruto did so and Sasuke found himself closer to the knight. Both the blond’s hands were around his waist now and Sasuke’s had unconsciously draped his arms over Naruto’s shoulders. They didn’t move after that, just stared at each other. 

Naruto dragged his lip through his teeth and dropped his gaze down to Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke mirrored this movement. He realized that the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife but he didn’t want to break it. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked in a quiet voice. 

Sasuke looked up at his eyes again as he leaned forward enough so their breaths intermingled. Sasuke’s heart was near exploding now from how fast it was beating. Naruto breathed out and asked a simple question. “Are you in love with Lady Hinata?” 

A simple question with a complicated answer. Sasuke lowered his head just a bit. “Well… if I want the District to have any kind of future then I don’t have a choice.” he murmured. 

Naruto furrowed his brow and got a tighter grip on Sasuke, pressing them closer together. “What are you talking about? You do have a choice.” he replied. 

Sasuke stared at him. “You can choose what you think is good for the District, or you can choose what you think is good for you?” 

Sasuke’s eyes went half-lidded. “What is good for me, then?” he asked. 

“Me.” Naruto breathed. 

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He chucked his last bit of control out the window and kissed Naruto. The knight dipped him slightly to get a better hold on his mouth. Sasuke didn’t care about anything at this point. He just wanted to stay in this moment forever. Stay like this, stay here, with Naruto. 

Naruto then decided to mix things up. He leaned down and grabbed Sasuke’s by the back of his legs and hoisted him up. Then he walked over to the bed and laid him down on it. “Sasuke...” Naruto breathed and kissed him again. 

The entire time’s Sasuke’s mind was racing with thoughts of Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto NARUTO. No, he didn’t want to stop. This was everything he wanted and he would not separate. However, the other party seemed to wake up a little. 

“Are you sure you want to be doing this, with me?” he asked. 

Sasuke mumbled a yes and grabbed his hair to pull him down to kiss him again. This time something darted across his lips so he opened his mouth to allow Naruto to slip his tongue in. That kept him quiet for a few minutes. 

“God, Sasuke, are you sure?” Naruto said, picking Sasuke up by the hips and pressing him against him. 

“You sure don’t seem like you want to stop.” Sasuke mumbled. 

“Hell no.” Naruto replied, moving his mouth away to kiss at Sasuke’s neck. “I’m afraid you will.” 

Sasuke inhaled sharply. He felt teeth graze his throat and let out a low moan. “If I wanted to stop do you really think I’d let you be doing this?” he asked, voice rough and he had to stop to swallow the building saliva in his mouth. 

Naruto chuckled against his neck and removed his mouth, looked at Sasuke, smiling, pupil’s dilated. “Well, all I know is I don’t want to figure out all the messy parts right now. We can do that in the morning.” he said and leaned closer. “For now, I just want to enjoy this for as long as you will let me.” 

Sasuke’s lips met Naruto’s again, this time neither party spoke, just enjoyed this moment. 

Yes, Sasuke knew none of this could leave this room. None of it ever will. But he also knew that there was no turning back after this. Yes, he was set to marry Lady Hinata, but at that moment, Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Naruto rolled his hips once and Sasuke arched his back, feeling it everywhere. He gasped and Naruto slipped his tongue in again. Sasuke gave into him, melted like clay in his hands. Naruto rolled his hips again, and again, and Sasuke followed his motion. 

“Sh!t, are we really doing this?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke pulled away. Naruto’s lips were red and swollen, and he was blushing like a madman. His armour was already off, and this was something Sasuke had wanted to do for much too long, so he smiled and tilted his head. 

“Naruto, this is a direct order from your master.” he said. 

Naruto smiled, eyes going half-lidded. He leaned into Sasuke, nearly kissing him but about a centimeter away from doing so. “What is it, my Lord?” he asked. 

Sasuke licked his lips. “I order you to fuck me.” 

Naruto smiled wider and kissed Sasuke. “Yes, Lord Uchiha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	13. Chapter 11.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I order you to fuck me."  
> "Yes, Lord Uchiha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD Y'ALL I WAS GONNA DO IT!  
> !!! **WARNING**!!! This is a smut chapter so there will be SEX, please do not read if you are uncomfortable with these topics, another chapter without these themes will be posted tomorrow so please be patient for that. Otherwise, if you are fine with seeing something with these themes in them, please feel free to read ahead.  
> Thank you for your time and enjoy the chapter.

Sasuke breathed in sharply, he was already feeling the heat of the intimate position him and Naruto were taking part in. They had barely even begun to do anything, Naruto was only one finger inside him, and yet Sasuke was already about to melt. "Do... do we really have to do this first?" he asked, breathing heavily against Naruto's ear.

Naruto inhaled the scent from his hair. "Yeah... I gotta or it'll hurt when I put it in." he replied, voice lower than before, more like a deep rumble.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto inserted another finger in his ass. He started grabbing at Naruto's bare back, both having stripped off their clothes before beginning this process. "Why, does this hurt?" Naruto asked, always the caring one.

Sasuke gulped. "I... n-no. It's fine, just... inconvenient." he said, voice cracking.

Naruto laughed into his hair, raising his head to face Sasuke. "So, it feels good then?" he said, voice so low and sexy that it made Sasuke redden. "Tell, me, Sasuke, does this feel good?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck again, making his neck even more peppered with hickeys. Sasuke gulped, still breathing hard. "Yes...?" he replied.

Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes filled with want. "Say it." he growled.

Sasuke whimpered. "Yes, it feels good." he practically moaned.

Naruto smirked and removed his fingers. Sasuke missed his touch, but then Naruto was tilting his hips up to position himself. "Gotta warn ya, this is gonna be a bit... different, but I promise, it'll still be heaven when I'm inside." he said, giving Sasuke a sinful smile.

Sasuke blinked and looked away. "Just do it." he said. "Take me to heaven."

Naruto smirked once again and went in. Sasuke moaned loudly and immediately. He wasn't expecting what was happening. His skin was already glistening with sweat and he grabbed back onto Naruto's shoulders. "Fuck, shit, dammit!" he cursed.

Naruto laughed and started rolling his hips, dragging more desperate sounds out of Sasuke. "Say my name." he growled in his ear.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, scraping his nails along Naruto's back, sure to leave marks the following morning. 

Naruto let out a satisfied noise, then thrusted in once, making Sasuke bite his tongue in attempt to contain a scream. "Again." Naruto ordered.

"Naruto! Naruto Naruto Naruto NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, feeling the blonde's touch like burning against his own skin.

"You're so sensitive..." Naruto breathed, swiping his thumb across Sasuke's swollen lips. "It's so hot."

Sasuke was too much of a mess to care that the knight had called him 'sensitive'. So instead he just kissed Naruto, tongues meeting in the middle, making the kiss wet and messy, neither party gave a shit.

Naruto parted in order to take Sasuke's hands and pin them above his head. "I wanna hear you, Sasuke." he breathed softly in his ear.

Sasuke took in a breath. "D-Do you want me to call you something?" he asked.

Naruto was still breathing in his ear. "Call me by what I am to you." he replied.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Call me whatever you like, by name is fine."

Sasuke blinked. "Daddy?"

Naruto thrusted in once again and, since Sasuke wasn't prepared for it, he ended up yelling. "Sorry, just, not that." Naruto spoke.

Noted. "Master?"

Naruto frowned. He looked back at Sasuke and carefully caressed Sasuke's cheek with his hand. "Just call me Naruto. No formalities, Sasuke." he said, fingers moving closer to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke carefully licked at the digits. Naruto slipped his fingers between Sasuke's mouth and fucked him through his mouth, so much he almost choked. When he finally removed his fingers Sasuke was a blushing idiot. Naruto smirked and pressed his hands onto Sasuke's. "You're so easy." he said and kissed him.

Sasuke, by this point, was near his climax. Naruto seemed like he was too, so he grabbed his hair and pulled. But Naruto kept going, if not, faster. Sasuke was moaning into his mouth and Naruto was swallowing all of it. Sasuke was basically panting by the time he spilled out all over. Naruto pulled out the second after and spilled on the sheets. Sasuke laid there for a good while before Naruto got up and came back with a wet towel. He cleaned up everything, including Sasuke. They drew a bath in order to clean them both up, even though Sasuke could barely stand. Soon, there were all cleaned up and slipping under the duvet. Naruto encased Sasuke in his arms without any hesitation. "Good night, teme."

Sasuke smiled, about to pass out from the tiring night. "Good night, dobe."

They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel dirty.  
> I've written smut for them before but this is different, this is in a slow burn fanfic that has a plot. Is this even okay?  
> Whatever, I'll update later as well so this isn't all you guys are getting for today.  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WITH THE BETHROTHED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how is everyone?  
> I spent all of last night binge-watching Beastars and now I'm tired. But enjoy this, it's kinda just a little tidbit before the actual angst comes, not that I'm any good at writing angst.  
> So please enjoy!

Naruto blinked awake as the sunlight came pouring in. Sasuke was sleeping snuggly between his arms, and all he felt were the sheets between them, no clothes, barely even air. At first, he was confused, but then the events from last night came pouring in. 

Sasuke stirred in his arms and Naruto kissed his head. God, he was beautiful. Sasuke woke up and looked up at Naruto. “Good morning, Naruto.” he mumbled. Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss good morning. Sasuke mumbled something and tilted his head up to reclaim Naruto's mouth. They stayed like this, nothing heated, nothing tense, just two idiots in love, kissing in the morning sunlight. 

Naruto moved to get up but Sasuke held him in place. “Five more minutes?” he mumbled. 

Naruto smiled. “Hey, it’ll be suspicious if you don’t get up soon. Don’t want anyone coming up here and seeing us now do we?” 

Sasuke pondered this for a bit, then detached himself from Naruto and sat up. Naruto looked at him. Several purple and red marks dotted his neck and back, and few around his collarbone. He did that. And everyone could see them if Sasuke was careless. 

“Quick suggestion, we might want to cover those. Got anything with a high collar?” Naruto said, sitting up as well. 

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. “Most of my clothes have a high collar. Itachi might just think I have some disease and send me to the doctors, though.” he replied. 

“Oh, c’mon, your brother is smarter than that.” Naruto replied, lightly touching the marks on Sasuke's neck. 

Sasuke considered this, then climbed out of the bed and went into the closet. By the time he got dressed in a high collared black shirt and black pants, Naruto had most of his armour on. He smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded back. He came over to assist Naruto with his armour, and in a matter of minutes, they were ready. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's gloved hand and started leading him down the stairs. “Okay, so are we going to discuss what we did last night after breakfast?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke just shrugged. This made Naruto slightly annoyed. “Hey?” he said, raising his voice. 

Sasuke stopped. “Um, let’s just make it through breakfast first, okay?” he replied in a soft voice. 

Naruto’s expression softened. He sighed and nodded, and Sasuke continued to lead him down the stairs. They arrived at the dining room and Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hand the second they were in eyesight of Itachi and Kisame. 

Sasuke took his seat across from Itachi and Naruto stood next to Kisame, who looked at him weirdly. “Where did that bite mark come from?” he asked aloud. 

Naruto blinked. “Bite mark?” he questioned. 

Kisame pointed to his cheek. Naruto touched his face gingerly and felt little dents across his cheek. He turned red. Sh!t! Sasuke had done that! Well he couldn’t tell Kisame otherwise he’d tell Itachi and Naruto would be fired! Which meant he would never get to see Sasuke again! 

“Oh, um, yeah this isn’t a bite mark.” he said, voice an octave higher than it was before. “I fell onto the weapons stand and got a few cuts and bruises. This one is from a small bear trap.” 

Kisame seemed to be skeptical but said nothing further. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and watched Itachi and Sasuke eat breakfast. 

Sasuke seemed to be eating more, but he kept squirming in his seat. Almost like he was highly uncomfortable. Which he probably was. Sasuke had expressed earlier that his arse hurt, which may have been Naruto’s fault. 

Itachi didn’t seem to notice. He was busy with paperwork and his own food. “Sasuke. Would you mind if Lady Hinata stayed overnight tonight?” Itachi asked. 

Sasuke looked up and shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind. After all…” he shot a glance at Naruto. “She is my betrothed.” he winked. 

Naruto almost choked. Sasuke looked back at Itachi. “But, no, I wouldn’t mind if she came over. Is she on her way at the moment?” he asked, leaning into his hands, elbows propped on the table. 

Itachi narrowed his eyes. “Yes, she is heading this way. Don’t worry the wedding isn’t for another year, but I would like you to be able to get to know her as much as possible if you’re still adamant about marrying her.” 

Sasuke was silent for the rest of the breakfast. When he was done he nodded to Itachi and headed out. Naruto followed him. They went out to the courtyard and Sasuke turned to Naruto, biting his lip. “What are we supposed to do now?” he asked, frantic. “I can’t keep this a secret for much longer, especially from Itachi, and I don’t know what to do!” 

Naruto made a face at him as he kept ranting. “She’s coming tonight, Naruto, TONIGHT! She will figure it out if she’s smart, and from what I know about her she is! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!” 

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, who was still lost in his worries. “I mean, it’s not like I’m embarrassed to be in an intimate relationship with you, but-” 

Naruto reached up and shushed the raven-haired man. Sasuke looked at him. “Hey. It’s okay.” he whispered and leaned closer. “Everything will work out, I’m sure.” 

Sasuke seemed to relax at that. Naruto moved his hand to push a piece of hair behind Sasuke’s ear. Sasuke leaned into the touch and looked up at Naruto, pupil’s barely visible in his black eyes but dilated to the point where the iris and pupil could become one. 

Naruto pressed his lips softly against Sasuke and he kissed him right back. This peaceful, this was perfect. But it couldn’t last. Naruto separated from Sasuke, with the other chasing after his mouth. “Sasuke, you know we can’t be seen if I want to keep my head.” he whispered. 

Sasuke looked down, composed himself, then looked back up. “Okay, yeah. Let’s go greet Lady Hinata.” he said with a fake smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the bite mark when writing the smut chapter, just pretend that happened.


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Hinata comes over to the Uchiha Estate, madness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, well, not for me, but I hope everyone else is having a good morning. Stuff is kinda calming down in my area but not enough for me to actually leave my house, so I'm kinda depressed right now, and if that shows in my writing, I'm sorry.  
> Please enjoy today's chapter.

Sasuke held his breath and watched as the doors opened. Lady Hinata and Sir Kiba walked through. She was wearing a straight dark blue and purple dress, and her hair was down. She seemed to be scared. Kiba held a poker face. 

Sasuke had to resist the urge to hold onto Naruto’s hand. Hinata stepped towards him and bowed. Kiba did the same. Sasuke nodded at them. “Welcome to our District.” he said. 

Hinata rose. She walked towards Sasuke and he led her down the hallway. Naruto started talking to Kiba. Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She had lost her scared expression and now held a thinking face. “Hey?” he asked quietly. “Are you okay?” 

She turned to him, biting her lip. She shook her head and said, “I’m fine.” 

Sasuke could feel his features change into an angry expression. But he turned away. “You know I’m not forcing this onto you. You’re welcome to call off the marriage if it suits you better.” he said. 

Hinata gasped and looked at him. He looked at her with only his eyes, the rest of his body rigid and walking forward. Hinata smiled. “Thanks, but if I did that neither of us would be forgiven. Our Districts would fall.” 

Sasuke breathed out. “Yes, of course.” 

He could feel Naruto’s eyes on the back of his head. He didn’t know what to do in this situation. He didn’t want to call off the marriage, for fear of losing the one thing he had always been connected to his whole life, his District. 

But, more than anything, he wanted to be with Naruto. He wanted to keep what they had. He wanted to stay like that forever. 

They arrived at the dining room, where lunch was already set out. Itachi was smiling, sitting at the head of the table. They ate in near silence. Occasionally Itachi would ask Hinata a question, and she would respond politely and quietly. Sasuke didn’t talk. He just stared at his food, moving it around with a knife. 

After lunch, Sasuke took Hinata around the mansion. She loved the abundance of tapestry’s they had and was actually generally happy throughout the tour. 

However, things started to complicate when they arrived at his room. The first thing she noticed was the tapestry and asked why his parents' faces were cut out. “Oh, since they’re dead, I felt no reason to have them staring at me all the time. Especially my dad. He wasn’t the best father figure I had.” he replied, looking away. 

She nodded. Naruto walked up next to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, “What’re you thinking?” 

Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t know.” he replied. 

Hinata then moved over to where the bed was. She froze and smoothed down the sheets. “Sasuke do you move around much in your sleep?” she asked. 

Sasuke coughed. Suigetsu probably didn’t come in to change the sheets yet. He had no idea why he hadn't fired that idiot. “Um, yeah. I’m not the best person to be in bed with.” 

And of course, Naruto had something to say about that. 

He leaned over to Sasuke again and whispered in a much quieter voice, “I thought you were wonderful in bed.” 

Sasuke immediately turned a bright shade of red and pushed Naruto away, who was laughing. “Don’t say things like that.” he murmured. 

Hinata looked confused. But she didn’t say anything. 

Then Sasuke led her to her room. It was the same room that Sakura had stayed in when she was here a few weeks ago. But it had been cleaned up a bit. Hinata walked in and looked out the window, which was directly staring at the training arena. 

“Lord Sasuke, if I could have a moment alone with you, please?” she asked. 

Sasuke was taken aback, but he motioned for Naruto and Kiba to leave the room. She turned to him with a serious expression. Naruto closed the door and Sasuke crossed his arms. “What is it?” he asked. 

Hinata breathed out. “I… I hope you can forgive me.” she said. “Please, whatever you do, don’t be upset.” 

Sasuke cast her a confused expression. “What do you-?” 

Hinata gave him a glance, one that pierced right through his soul. He sent one back to her. “What do you mean?” he tried again. 

Hinata walked over to him. “You’ll see.” she whispered and kissed Sasuke on the cheek once. 

Immediately Sasuke’s mind went blank. The mere thought of anyone touching him except for Naruto was unfathomable. He stepped back. “How am I not supposed to get mad if I don’t even know what I’m not supposed to get mad about?” 

At that she walked out, leaving Sasuke baffled. 

He found out what she was talking about at dinner. They were all eating silently. The tension was high, and Sasuke kept watching Hinatain order to make sure she wasn’t going to do anything risky. Itachi sensed this and kept shooting glances at Sasuke, checking if he was okay. 

But it wasn’t until dessert was finished that Lady Hinata spoke. She laced her fingers together and turned towards Itachi. “Lord Itachi, thank you very much for having me here. However, there is something I would like to discuss with you.” she said, voice solid. 

Itachi laid his head in his palm, propping it up with his elbow on the table. “And what would that be, Lady Hinata?” 

She took a deep breath. “I want to call off our marriage arrangement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP!


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W H A T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning! I want to talk about a quick topic before we begin.  
> I'm reading some other NaruSasu/SasuNaru fics and I'm noticing a lot of them don't take the time in their writing to properly have the characters go through the process of asking the partners for proper consent, which I think is very important and should be included in all fics. Often in my fics the conversations will go like, "Hey, are you okay with this?" "Yeah, just do it." See, consent from both sides. Consent is important, even in fiction.   
> Anyways, please enjoy today's chapter!

Naruto’s jaw dropped, so did Kiba’s. Sasuke looked completely shocked. Itachi, however, was calm. “Okay, may I have a reason for the sudden cancellation of your arranged marriage?” he asked. “It’s due to legal reasons that I must have a valid reason for this.”

Hinata shuffled her feet. “It’s nothing big, simply because I don’t want to marry a man I do not love.”

Naruto blinked. He knew from experience that wasn’t enough of a reason. “Lady Hinata, unfortunately, I am aware that is not the full story.” Itachi continued.

Naruto snapped his head over to Itachi, who was smiling. “Is it more of you don’t want to combine the Hyuuga and Uchiha Districts, but the Hyuuga and the Haruno Districts?” he said, teasing a bit.

Hinata turned red. Sasuke’s jaw dropped along with Kiba’s (again). Hinata nodded furiously. Itachi smiled wider. “Well then, I call that a perfectly good reason. I’ll work on the paperwork tomorrow. For now, both of you should get some rest.”

Sasuke dismissed himself quickly and dragged Naruto up to his room and slammed the door. “Hinata’s in love with Sakura?!” he asked, practically yelling.

Naruto smiled awkwardly. “Yes, she is.” he said.

Sasuke leaned against the door. “Oh my God… oh my actual God.” he breathed.

Naruto walked up to him and brushed a piece of hair out of Sasuke’s eyes. “Well, this is a good thing, isn’t it?” he said, voice dropping an octave. “This means we have one less thing in our way.”

He felt Sasuke relax under his lips. The kiss was sweet, slowly heating up until Naruto demanded entry into Sasuke’s mouth. He happily obliged and then he pushed Naruto onto the nearby couch, laying him down and sitting on top of him.

Naruto hiked up his shirt and Sasuke’s fingers wound into his hair. “Aah… Naru… umph.” Sasuke let out various noises as Naruto explored Sasuke’s back with his fingertips.

“Sasuke…” Naruto breathed and lightly dragged his nails down Sasuke’s spine, making the other lurch forward and groan against his neck.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. “Sasuke… the lights.” he tried to say.

“Forget them. I want you.” the other said and nipped at Naruto’s neck.

Naruto gasped at the sudden roughness and pressed Sasuke closer to him. “I want a repeat of last night.” Sasuke continued, licking up Naruto’s neck. “That was the best night of my life.”

Naruto could hear distant knocking, but he didn’t really hear it, nor did he care. He grabbed at Sasuke, trying to get a hold on him without melting underneath him. “Naruto, stop teasing me already.” Sasuke said.

Naruto grabbed him by the hair and connected their lips again, this time with no hesitation. He relished in the way Sasuke moaned into his mouth, he could feel the other slowly losing his power over him. Perfect.

The door opened and Naruto opened his eyes. He was still connected to Sasuke at the mouth, and the other didn’t realize what had happened.

Hinata was standing in the doorway, hands over her mouth, in absolute shock. Kiba was behind her, confused. Naruto separated from Sasuke and grabbed his hair and pulled his head to look at the people in the doorway.

Sasuke’s eyes slowly widened. “Oh fnck…” he said.

\--

Hinata blinked. Kiba was on his knees, still very confused. “Wh… what are you two doing?” Hinata asked.

Kiba smirked. “Each other, obviously.”

Naruto smiled. Well, at least Kiba had come to his senses.

Hinata kicked him lightly. “That’s not what I mean.” she said. Then she looked at them again. “So… you two…?”

Sasuke sat up rigid. “Lady Hinata! I’m very sorry! I didn’t know you were going to come in at a time like this! I-!”

Hinata snorted, then started full-on laughing. Sasuke looked confused. Naruto cocked his head. Hinata continued to laugh. “No no no! It’s fine!” she said. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

Naruto smiled awkwardly. So, she didn’t care? _I guess not_ , he thought, _after all, she is in love with Lady Sakura_.

Sasuke got off of Naruto and he stood up. “Hinata, you won’t tell Lord Itachi about this, will you?” Naruto questioned. “I’d lose my job if he found out.”

Hinata smiled, closing her eyes as she did, she looked very cute. “Of course not.” she replied. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Kiba walked over to Naruto and punched him lightly on the head. “You are a piece of work, aren’t you?”

Naruto smiled and pulled Kiba into a headlock. “I could say the same for you, dumbarse!”

Both Sasuke and Hinata rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

They stayed in the room for maybe an hour until they had to leave to go to bed. Kiba waved once before shutting the door behind him and Hinata. Giving Naruto and Sasuke full privacy.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with his face twisted into an awkward expression. “Well, that was a bit of a surprise.” he said.

Naruto laughed. So, the prick was capable of being funny. “A good surprise to say the least.” he replied and pulled Sasuke into him and started dancing sloppily.

Sasuke didn’t mind. He also laughed and simply allowed Naruto to lead him in a dance where he stepped on his toes and put his hands in places they weren’t supposed to be.  
This was fun and calming, a diffuser from the awkward situation they were just in. Eventually, Naruto tripped over his own feet and that made them both fall on the ground, laughing. 

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Underneath him, laughing, genuine happiness painted on his face, this was the Sasuke only Naruto would get to see. That along with the panting, sweating, moaning groaning Sasuke that only came out when they were, um, you know.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke softly. “I love you, you know.” he spoke.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck. “I know.” he said. “I love you too.”

These two deserved to be happy, together. And slowly, slowly but surely, they were getting to be the happy couple they so desired to be. They still had many hurdles they had to cross, but they would hop over them as a couple, that I can guarantee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing a bit of foreshadowing here, GET READY FOR ANGST!


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We getting into the ACTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! How is everyone?
> 
> So, I'm actually in a lot of pain right now and considering going on hiatus for maybe a week or so. If that ends up happening please don't be mad or upset if I disappear for a few days, I'm just not feeling well. 
> 
> Notes in regards to the story: Stuff is going DOWN, people gonna get HURT, angst will HAPPEN, etc.

The next day was much less awkward. Everyone had relaxed and Hinata and Sasuke started talking like normal people, which got Itachi suspicious for a bit but he must’ve decided it was fine as long as they weren’t at each other's throats.

Breakfast was pretty calm, and so was everything up to Hinata and Kiba’s departure. After then Naruto and Sasuke just sat in the royal seats of the arena, watching the knights practice. Sasuke was sitting on Naruto lap and the latter was playing with Sasuke’s hair. You know, just being cute.

Then Naruto said something interesting. “Hey, do you think we could take a little trip to the Inuzuka District? I think Kurama’s getting a little worried. We could stay with Kakashi, I think he has some rooms that should be suitable for a Lord like yourself.” he said.

Sasuke turned around slightly to look at him. Then he smiled. Yes, he wanted to see the dragons again, and he wanted to fly on one again. He wondered how the experiences would change now that he and Naruto were like this.

“Yes, of course. I’ll prepare us to leave tomorrow.” he replied.

That’s what he was planning to do. Of course that plan had to go up in flames.

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto were heading to lunch when the alarm went off. The knights started heading towards the entrance. Sasuke looked out the window. There was Naruto’s dragon, Kurama, and another, smaller dragon brown and blue dragon. Someone was riding the smaller dragon.

The dragons landed in the courtyard and the person got off and started walking towards the main gate.

Sasuke started running, Naruto right after him. They arrived at the main gate to see some of his knights trying to detain the traveler, who seemed to not be caring in the least. “Kakashi!” Naruto shouted. “What are you doing here?!”

Kakashi smiled at Naruto, or at least Sasuke assumed he smiled, it was hard to tell under the mask. “Naruto, hello. I’m sorry to bother you, but the Queen is in grave danger.   
I’m gathering as many people who own dragons as I can. We have to get to her.”

Naruto’s expression grew grim, and he headed to move towards Kurama, but Sasuke grabbed his hand. “I’m coming with you.” he said.

Naruto turned around and took both of Sasuke’s hands in his. “Sasuke, no, I’m sorry but this is too dangerous.”

“I know, which is why I can’t let you go alone.” he said, determined.

Naruto sighed. “Sasuke, please. I don’t want you to get hurt.” he whispered.

Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto on the cheek. “Hey, I’ll be fine.” he said. “As long as you are here with me.”

Naruto smiled, kissed him once, then climbed on Kurama. Right before they were about to take off, Tenten waved to Sasuke. “Hey! Lord Uchiha! I’ve got your sword!” she shouted.

Sasuke swooped down and grabbed a lightweight katana from her and put the sheath around him. “Here we go!” Naruto said.

The dragon went up in the air and Sasuke barely had time to hold onto Naruto before they soared into the sky. For a while it was silent. Then Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and started talking to him. “So, is that Kakashi’s dragon?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s Pakkun. He’s pretty chill. Excellent nose as well.” Naruto replied.

“How many people that you know have dragons?” he said, continuing the conversation.

“Why, do you want one?” Naruto joked.

Sasuke took it seriously. He could feel his face light up. “Could I have one?” he mumbled.

Naruto considered it. “Probably. I know Kakashi has a couple dragons that don’t belong to anyone. I think he has this really cool white one I think you might like.”

Sasuke smiled. His very own dragon. That sounded like a pure dream. “Yeah, I’d like that.” he said, nuzzling his nose in Naruto’s hair.

They talked about small things for the rest of the flight. Finally they arrived at the castle, where many other dragons were gathered around it. They were all waiting for something. Kakashi shouted over to Naruto and Sasuke. “You guys were the last to arrive! We wait until the threat arrives, then we attack! He will have a dragon too! Be on alert!”

Sasuke gave him a sign with his hand that meant he understood. Then Naruto shifted his position so he was facing Sasuke. “So, I think we’re gonna be here for a bit.” he said.

Sasuke nodded and climbed into his lap. Naruto held him gently by the hips and Sasuke draped his arms over his shoulders. “So, what do you want to do?” Sasuke asked.

“Preferably you, but that’s a little obvious right now, and a little hard to get out of if this enemy arrives sooner than expected.” Naruto said.

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh and pressed his forehead to Naruto’s. “Can you settle for kisses then?” he asked.

Naruto looked as though he was seriously considering, but then he just shrugged kissed Sasuke, which the other had a hard time controlling a smile.

\--

About 30 minutes later nothing had happened. Naruto and Sasuke had long since stopped making out, and the air was just getting more tense. Everyone was on their toes at this point.

Not 5 minutes later Sasuke spotted something on the horizon. A cloud of dirt getting bigger, closer. He looked at Naruto. “Yeah, I see it.” he replied.

Naruto grabbed Kurama’s reigns. The dragon snarled. The other behind him did as well.

The cloud got bigger as it got closer. Soon they could discern the shape of a large purple dragon with a man on top. Kakashi shouted, “Bijuus and jinchuurikis! Be on your guard!”

Sasuke blinked. Naruto turned around and explained really quickly. “Bijuus are what he calls the dragons with more than one tail. Shugaku, the most powerful one-tailed dragon, is controlled by Gaara, Kurama belongs to me, etcetera. Jinchuurikis are the people who control these bijuus. I don’t know where he came up with these things but he’s been calling us that forever.”

Sasuke nodded. He didn’t really get it but a bad explanation was better than none. 

The cloud continued to get bigger, one of the dragons roared. Sasuke squinted. The man riding on top was alone, he wasn’t really expecting to take them all on alone, was he?

Then, over the horizon again, he saw them. Eight more dragons, each midnight black with red spots, running behind the first man. That’s when Sasuke realized the man on the purple dragon was running from these people.

“Sh!t, fnck, this is bad.” Naruto cursed. “Those are the Akatsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMMIT, AKATSUKI, I THOUGHT I COULD ESCAPE FROM YOU!


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN  
> This is why we have 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning!  
> I don't really have anything going on other than I'm still in a lot of pain right now so... that's an update.   
> Um, Deidara will be using they/them pronouns... because... why not?  
> Also, I hate Grammarly and I know it's judging me from a distance.   
> Enjoy the chapter!

Naruto grit his teeth. Time to get serious. He knew that even the group such as the Akatsuki would have trouble with all of the Bijuus and Jinchuurikis. Plus Kakashi. But why them? Kakashi had told him Orochimaru would be coming alone, not with his old group. What the hell was going on here?

“The Akatsuki? Are you sure?” Sasuke asked, voice wavering.

“Positive, only they have those kinds of dragons.” Naruto replied.

“I thought they all died a long time ago with the exception of my brother.”

Naruto turned to look at him. “Wait, your brother was a member of the Akatsuki?! Lord Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki?!”

“Yes, but he let that life a long time ago! He told me everyone else in the Akatsuki had died off!” Sasuke snapped back at him.

Naruto snarled. The Akatsuki, if they were involved, then this had nothing to do with Queen Tsunade at all, it had to do with the Bijuus and Jinchuurikis, that all they had ever wanted back when they were still a problem. However, not even they can take on all nine at the same time.

“Jinchuurikis! Do not advance! Wait until they are in range!” Kakashi shouted, flying just above the Bijuus on Pakkun.

Naruto’s blood was boiling. He desperately wanted to jump in and attack the Akatsuki, but he knew that meant certain death if he did. So he waited.

He felt Sasuke’s arm around him tighten. He looked at him, and his face was enough to suppress Naruto’s anger. It was as though he was scared, but trying to stay confident, so an endless war was going on behind those obsidian eyes. 

He turned around and kissed Sasuke once, just enough to shock him out of his stupor. “Don’t worry. As long as you are with me, neither of us will get hurt. This is a fight we do together.” he whispered.

Sasuke smirked. “I know.” he replied.

At that moment Kakashi shouted. “Jinchuurikis! They are in range! Allow your Bijuus to ATTACK!”

\--

Naruto yelled and charged towards the Akatsuki. He could hear the other Jinchuurikis behind him. He felt Sasuke hop off near the man in front, he must’ve hopped onto the purple dragon to fight the man in front.

Naruto locked eyes with someone from the Akatsuki so he charged at them full force. Kurama crashed into an Akatsuki’s member's dragon and sent him 20 meters in the other direction. The dragon growled and the blond on top of it stuck their tongue out at him.

“Deidara.” Naruto mumbled.

A few years ago this very same Akatsuki member caused much trouble for the Sand Kingdom. This Akatsuki member left Gaara within an inch of his life. This Akatsuki member was the reason Shugaku, Gaara’s dragon, had never been as powerful as he once was.

Deidara smirked. “Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. I’m surprised you’re still alive. I’m sure your big mouth would’ve gotten you executed by now.” they taunted.

Naruto grit his teeth. “Shut the hell up!” he shouted.

Kurama roared. Flames billowed from his mouth as he headed towards the Akatsuki member. The dragon blocked the attack with its wings. Kurama increased the intensity of the flames, and when he finally extinguished them the dragon's wings had many big holes in them, and the skin that was there was charred and burned beyond repair.

Deidara scoffed. “Look what you did to my dragon!” they shouted, pissed. “How dare you!?”

Naruto cracked his neck. “That’s what you get for messing with the Leaf Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom.” he replied, shouting to be heard.

Deidara shot him a look of distaste, then pointed at him. The dragon opened its mouth and shot out balls of clay. Naruto yelled and Kurama jumped up instinctively. The balls of clay hit the ground and exploded on impact. Kurama flew even higher not to get hit by the explosives. Then Deidara and their dragon popped out of nowhere and slammed into Kurama, forcing him back on the charred earth.

They landed in a hole caused by one of the explosions. Kurama roared and stood up again. “ _Naruto, just give me the order and I’ll take this guy out_!” he yelled.

Naruto shook his head. “Not yet, we have to wait for an opening.” he replied.

“ _Naruto! If he keeps throwing explosions at us, then we won’t get an opening! Our best shot is to release my power now_!” Kurama growled.

“If _they_ won’t allow us an opening, then we’ll just have to make one.”

Kurama sighed but stood up correctly. He opened his mouth and steam came out. Deidara landed and looked around. All of a sudden nearly a hundred Kurama and Narutos were surrounding them.

They looked around, not fazed. Naruto smirked. This was another one of Kurama’s powers, mirage. It allowed him to make clones of them to confuse the enemy. He gave the shout and all of them attacked at once.

Deidara fought them off, even though they were just attacking nothing. Naruto smiled. “Kurama!” he shouted, holding up his sword. “Wind style, Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!”  
Kurama opened his mouth and a large blue ball started forming. Deidara turned around just in time for them and their dragon to be hit directly with it. Both them and the dragon were not immobilized, if not, dead. 

Naruto breathed heavily. He seemed to always forget that often Kurama would take energy from him in order to do bigger attacks. It was exhausting. But they were done. He looked around. Most of the Jinchuurikis were either winning the fight or already finished with one. Not many Akatsuki were left. Naruto smiled. They did it.

Then he turned and saw Sasuke fighting the man on top of the purple dragon, and he seemed to be losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C L I F F H A N G E R S  
> >:D


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! <3  
> Happy Friday! How are you all doing?  
> Real quick warning, this chapter does have blood and injury, so if you're not comfortable with that kinda stuff then please feel free to skip this chapter.

“Sh!t, this isn’t good.” Sasuke said to himself.

He was fighting the man on the purple dragon, a hideous person named Orochimaru. He was smiling. “What’s wrong, Sasuke? Can’t handle fighting an old man like me?” he taunted.

Sasuke yelled and attacked him again. Their speeds were relatively similar, enough so Orochimaru could block almost everything Sasuke threw at him. At one point Sasuke was on one knee, about to throw up from the sheer amount of movement, keeping up his speed.

Orochimaru kept that creepy smile on his face. “I wonder, maybe I can take you back with me, the Akatsuki are failing, so I might have time to escape. Then I can use you to my heart's desire.” he ranted. “You’re a lovely young Lord, I’m sure you’ll be more than sufficient.”

“Shut the hell up.” Sasuke replied, breathing hard. “I’m not letting you take me.”

Orochimaru clicked his tongue. “Oh, young, naive Sasuke. You don’t have a choice.” he said and advanced.

Sasuke was barely able to dodge him, he possessed a strange thin sword that made sparks when it clashed with Sasuke’s katana. By the time they were facing each other again, Sasuke was breathing heavily.

Orochimaru looked around. “The Akatsuki are losing here. I told them it was a bad idea to take all of the Bijuus on at once, but they couldn’t listen to me.” he sneered.

Sasuke looked behind him. Naruto was done fighting his battle, and he was looking right back at Sasuke. He was too far away to hear him, but just seeing him was enough for Sasuke. He was safe, finished his battle just like Sasuke knew he would. He turned back to Orochimaru. “You will die here, you know.” he spoke and stood up.

Orochimaru smiled, a toothy grin with his tongue sliding over his fanged teeth. “Really? Then kill me, Uchiha.”

Sasuke stood up, ignoring how his legs violently shook. He lunged one more time, but Orochimaru dodged him. For a second, everything was in slow motion. Sasuke turned around to see Orochimaru grin, then cough out blood.

Sasuke fell down on his arse and looked up. Naruto had run Rasengan right through Orochimaru’s chest.

\--

Sasuke blinked once, then twice. The image was still there. Orochimaru was bleeding violently, and Naruto was breathing heavily. He then pulled his sword right out of Orochimaru, who yelled in pain, fell down, trembled for a few seconds, then went still.

Naruto ran to Sasuke and held him, helping him sit up. “Are you okay?” he asked, frantic.

Sasuke laughed a little. His lung felt heavy, but it was worth it. “I’m fine, Naruto. Just worn out is all.” he replied.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God.” he murmured.

Sasuke cradled Naruto’s jaw, then pulled him down for a victory kiss, taking in his scent with a sharp inhale.

That’s when the dragon went crazy. It screamed and bucked Naruto and Sasuke off it. Naruto held onto Sasuke and took most of the impact as they fell onto Kurama. “ _Naruto! Are you okay_?!” Kurama asked.

Naruto groaned in pain. Sasuke sat up and touched his side gingerly. Naruto coiled back and blood started dripping out of his armour. “Sh!t, Naruto!” Sasuke shouted.

“I’m fine, probably just some broken ribs. I’ll ask Granny Tsunade to fix me when this fight’s over.” he replied.

“Fight’s already over!” someone shouted.

Sasuke whipped his head around in time to see Orochimaru’s dragon get squashed as the eight-tailed dragon landed on it. The man on top of the eight-tailed dragon smiled at Naruto, saluting once to him.

“Thanks, Bee!” Naruto yelled at the man.

The man named Killer Bee saluted again and then his dragon pounced away. Sasuke looked around. The fight was truly over. The Akatsuki were defeated. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, but another groan from Naruto reminded him their problems weren’t over yet.

“Kurama, take us to Queen Tsunade!” Sasuke ordered the dragon.

Kurama did just that. He let the pair get off at the window to Tsunade’s chambers, Sasuke supporting Naruto the best he could. Luckily she was in there. She laid Naruto on her bed, asked Sasuke to help her strip him of his armour, and got to work.

Sasuke watched as she healed him and bandaged nearly every part of his body. Once she was done she turned to Sasuke. “He’s a little out of it, but he’ll be fine.” she said.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, your highness.” he mumbled.

Tsunade nodded at him. Then she left the room. “I’m off to attend to something urgent. Don’t remove him from this room until I come back.” she said quickly before closing the door.

Sasuke looked over at the nearly unconscious Naruto. He knelt on the bed and touched his face gently. “You doing okay?” he whispered.

Naruto groaned but raised his hand to meet Sasuke’s. “I’m fine. My side hurts like a son of a b!tch but I’m confident in Tsunade’s abilities.”

Sasuke laughed and pressed his forehead against Naruto’s. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” he almost whispered.

Naruto’s hands wound into Sasuke’s hair as the blond moves his head to face him. “Hey, I don’t die that easily, that you can count on.” he said, smiling.

Sasuke breathed out as Naruto softly kissed him. He fell on top of him so they were laying down and Sasuke swallowed Naruto’s grunt of pain. It didn’t take long for Naruto to   
sneak his tongue in, not that Sasuke minded. The fact that he was energetic enough to kiss him like this was a sure sign that meant he was okay.

They parted the second they heard footsteps heading towards the room. Sasuke sat up correctly just as Tsunade came in with another roll of bandages and a green glass bottle. Sasuke stood up and bowed and she nodded at him before tending to Naruto again. 

“I already told you, Grandma Tsunade, I feel fine.” Naruto said as Tsunade changed his blood-soaked bandages.

Sasuke chewed the inside of his lip. It felt weird to hear him refer to their Queen as anything other than formally, but the Queen herself didn’t seem to mind. “Oh, hush. You’ve broken four ribs and busted up much of the tissue on your left side. No more dangerous quests for you for a long time, mister Knight-in-Shining-Armour.” she replied, tightening   
the bandages.

Naruto grunted again, but he didn’t say anything until Tsunade was done. “Am I good to go back to the Uchiha District now, Granny?”

Tsunade considered this, then she shrugged. “I’m fine with it, though I think Jiraiya would want to say Hi before you leave, he’s in the library right now if you want to go see him.”

At that Naruto was up and out of bed and running down the hallway. Sasuke rolled his eyes and bowed once more to Tsunade before following the dumbass towards the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This note is for all my other fanfic writers, how do I incorporate pictures into my work? I wanna put some art into some of my works but I don't know how. Please help. ;-;


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a different dialect?! What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> I'm so glad it's the weekend and I don't have to do online school anymore.
> 
> So, a few quick notes about the chapter, there are some more SMUT scenes in this chapter, so if you don't wanna read SMUT it starts at "Why don't we undress?" and goes to the end of the chapter. Thanks.
> 
> <3

Naruto literally burst into the library, shouting into it, “Pervy Sage! Ya in here?!”

Sasuke slapped his shoulder. “How dare you refer to the king like that?” he said, half-joking.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder and winced. Suddenly Jiriaya popped out of nowhere and hugged Naruto, making him yelp until he let him go. “Sorry, Naruto, are you hurt?” he asked.

Naruto shrugged. “Nothin’ I can’t walk off.” he said, voice slightly changing to a less formal one, one he used around his friends and family. “I’ll be fine. Jus’ came to visit you and say hi, ‘s been a long time since I las’ seen ya.”

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s eyes boring into his head, probably baffled by his way of speaking. “Well, you’ve seen me now, how have you been?” Jiraiya said, patting Naruto once on the shoulder. 

“Pretty good, been keepin’ busy with a new Lord and all that.” he replied, reaching up to scratch his neck. 

“Well then, I guess you should probably return to your new District then, Sir Namikaze Uzumaki.” Jiraiya said. “I’ll see you around, kid.”

Naruto waved as the older man turned the corner, then he turned to Sasuke. “Right, are we ready to head back?” he said.

“What was that?” Sasuke asked, following as Naruto started heading down the hallway.

“That’s how I talk to people I’m familiar with, people who aren’t Lords.” he replied, mumbling. “I don’t talk to you like that because I’m afraid you’ll find it offensive, but it does slip out sometimes and I’m sure you notice.”

Sasuke continued to stare at him. “I… um didn’t know.” he said.

They walked in silence until they arrived outside. Then Sasuke spoke again. “I didn’t know you had a conjoined name.” he croaked.

Naruto shrugged. “It’s my dad’s name, but he died along with my mother when my District fell. Jiraiya knew him well, and he still calls me by both my parent’s names.”

Sasuke nodded. Then Kurama swooped down and collected the two, then immediately started heading for the District. After a few minutes of flying in silence, Kurama swooped down towards the lake Naruto and Sasuke first met. “ _Naruto, I need you to stay here. There’s something I need to take care of, it might take me a while_.” Kurama said.

Naruto nodded once and Kurama took off. Sasuke sat down near the lake and tapped at the water. Naruto saw him and sat down beside him. “Are you mad at me?” he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. “I’ve just been thinking. I want to get married to you.” he said, voice calm.

Naruto choked on air. _Well, that came outta nowhere_ , he thought. “Are you serious?” he asked.

Sasuke nodded, still tapping the water. “I love you, so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” he mumbled, Naruto could see the blush creeping up his neck. “So I’m going to ask Itachi if I can.”

Naruto stared at him. They had only known each other for less than a month, and Sasuke wanted to get married. I mean, it was common for people to marry each other within a matter of days but Naruto never considered himself one of those people.

However, if it was Sasuke, all of those morals were thrown out the window. “Yes.” he said. “Yes yes, a thousand times yes.”

Sasuke looked up at him, smiling more than Naruto had ever seen him smile. Then the ravenette tackled him into the water and kissed him. They were both soaking wet and laughing and smooching and just being the way they were with each other. Then Naruto sat up, Sasuke straddling his hips. “Your clothes are all wet.” he mowed.

“I could say the same to you.” Sasuke replied, looking down.

Naruto had just his under-armour clothes on, which were now soaked so they were see-through slightly. Sasuke’s clothes were also wet enough so Naruto could see his pale chest. “Why don’t we… undress?” Naruto suggested, already slipping Sasuke’s jacket off his shoulders.

Sasuke smirked and raised his hands to slowly unbutton his shirt. Naruto watched as his hands worked on the buttons until they were all loose, then slipped the shirt off him, leaving Sasuke exposed in front of him.

Sasuke then slipped his fingers under Naruto’s shirt and lifted it up over his head. Naruto lifted his arms to allow him to do so. Now they were both without a shirt. Naruto put on a sinful smile and leaned forward to kiss at Sasuke’s neck and collarbone, and was rewarded with a series of gasps and moans from the other.

“Sasuke, I want you, want to be inside you.” Naruto breathed against his neck.

He could feel Sasuke swallow, trying to keep it together. “Then don’t talk to me like a Lord.” he responded, voice low and rough from arousal.

Naruto chuckled and looked up at Sasuke, letting his voice slip into his native accent. “‘Ske, I wanna fnck you so hard you won’ be able teh walk in the mornin’” he rephrased.

The other party let out a loud gasp at that, which slowly morphed into a moan once Naruto started slowly grinding his hips upwards. “Naruto, don’t hold back, please.” Sasuke breathed.

Naruto took one look at Sasuke’s blushing face, then latched back onto his neck. “Ya sure?” he asked, kissing up to Sasuke’s jaw.

“Yes, ah~! Yes, just do it, before Kurama comes back.” Sasuke replied, arching his back, giving Naruto more access to his neck.

Naruto chuckled. “Okay, git ready.”

Naruto slowly moved his hand down and carefully dipped his fingers underneath the seam of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and moaned quietly. "Fnck, Naruto! Stop teasing me!"

Naruto's hand went all the way into Sasuke's pants and the other arched his back, grabbing at the grass. "Ah, ah fnck you."

"I think I'm the one fnckin' you." Naruto growled in his ear. 

Sasuke rolled his hips, rocking into Naruto's hand. He was blushing like mad man, face redder than Naruto had ever seen it before, he reckoned no one had ever touched him like this before. Sasuke finally met Naruto's gaze and gave him a lewd smile. "Naruto..." he moaned. 

"Yer the fnckin' tease here." Naruto smirked. 

Of course, all good things had to be ruined by a dragon.

He heard the swoop of wings getting closer. He looked up to see Kurama not far away. “Oh, sh!t!” he yelled. “Kurama’s back!”

The pair struggled to get their clothes on but were able to be ready by the time Kurama landed. The dragon looked at the pair. “ _Alright, are we ready to go_?” he asked and bowed his head to allow the couple to get on him.

Sasuke’s cheeks were still cooling but he still hopped on and grabbed on to Naruto. After a minute of flying in silence, Naruto turned around and smiled at Sasuke. “Sorry ‘bout that.” he said. “We can continue when we get home if you wanna?”

Sasuke hummed. He noticed how Naruto’s tone had mixed formal and casual, and he liked it. “Yeah, I’d like that.” he replied.

Naruto smiled. “I love you, Sasuke.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need help with images, I would look it up but I'm lazy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate all the support you guys are giving this story. Much love to all of you.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm going to be on hiatus for a few days, most likely only for a week or so. I just need to get stuff ready for the next few chapters, so, unfortunately, you're going to have to wait a little it for the last couple chapter. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll see you guys in a few days.
> 
> <3


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from hiatus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... sorry for being gone for so long. The story is almost over and I promise it has a happy ending, even though the chapters are going to be a little shorter. Also, some good news, there will be a sequel to it, however, you're going to have to give me a month or two to write and prepare that. Once it is done the update schedule will be the same with a hiatus in the middle because I need it.  
> Anyways, introducing my favorite character in the Naruto series, MADARA UCHIHA! Frickin love this guy so much. DON'T JUDGE ME I LIKE ALL THE UCHIHAS!

The day after they arrived back Itachi sat in the throne room doing paperwork. Something about a series of robberies going on through the District and the people were saying the Lord’s were next, bullsheist like that.

But then, he saw Sasuke come into the throne room holding the hand of sir Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi put down his paperwork and crossed his legs. “What can I do for you, brother of mine?” he asked.

Sasuke looked nervous, he looked down and was silent until Naruto nudged him. Then he spoke. “I wanted to ask your blessing, the Lord of the Uchiha District, I would like permission to marry Sir Naruto Uzumaki.”

Itachi quirked a smile. He predicted it was something like that. He crossed his legs and looked at his little brother. “I see, so you are planning to get married to a man and not produce any heirs of the Uchiha?” he said.

Sasuke looked down. Itachi was messing with his brother a bit, he wasn’t being serious, but then Sasuke breathed in and looked at Itachi with a newfound determination. “This is my choice, and I choose to be with Sir Naruto. Itachi, this isn’t a request, it’s a demand.”

Itachi was taken aback by Sasuke’s sternness, a trait both brothers received from their late father. But then he smiled again and stood up. “I see.”

He walked down to Sir Naruto and Sasuke, then he put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Then you have my blessing. Go get married and have the time of your lives.” he spoke.

Sasuke’s lips drew up into a smile. He actually looked like he was going to cry. “Thank you, Itachi.” he said. “This means so much to me.”

Itachi shrugged. “You two have probably already made love, so now you just need to go one extra step.” he joked.

Sasuke turned bright red and Naruto laughed. “Thank you, Lord Itachi.” he said, smiling.

Itachi nodded once. “I’m just glad Sasuke was able to find someone he truly loves.” he replied.

Sasuke swatted Itachi with his hand. “Shut up.” he said, but he was smiling when he said it.

Itachi rolled his eyes. “You two start planning your wedding. We will spare no expense for it.” he said.

Sasuke beamed and grabbed Naruto by the hand. The two left the throne room planning what would most likely be the biggest and best wedding the Uchiha District has ever seen.

As the doors closed Itachi went back and sat down on his throne. He chewed on his lip, now distracted from finishing his work. The problem of an heir was a big one, how to solve it? Of course, he could marry himself but to whom? What Lady in all the land would want to bear the children of Itachi Uchiha?

Then it hit him.

He threw all his papers off the side and called out for Kisame. The knight came in record speed to see Itachi pacing the floor. “I need to arrange a carriage to take me to the far parts of the Uchiha District.”

Kisame looked at him, bewildered. “Are you sure? Isn’t that where-?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Itachi replied, interrupting Kisame. “I need to speak to him.”

\--

Itachi hopped out of the carriage to a relatively large house on the border of the Uchiha District. Kisame looked at him as he walked towards the house with a look of determination on his face. Itachi knocked on the door and it was answered by an older man with wild black hair and red armour.

“Itachi?” he asked.

“I need a favor.” Itachi said, barging in without an invite.

Madara Uchiha just shrugged. He let Kisame in and the Lord and his knight sat down on the couch. “What do you need from me?” Madara asked, crossing his arms.

Itachi glared at him. “I need you to call up the other dimension and pull out someone.” he said.

Madara raised an eyebrow. “Lemme guess, you need Menma?” he said flatly.

Itachi nodded. “As young as you can get him to be.”

Madara cracked his neck. “So, Sasuke’s refusing to marry, and you’re still sick?” he said, going over to his table and messing with the bottles and flasks on top of it.

Itachi nodded again. “I couldn’t produce a child if I wanted to, not without sickening the mother of the child or the child itself. And Sasuke wants to marry a young man. No children will come out of either of our situations.” 

Madara sighed. “Look, when you imprisoned me here I thought you’d never come to see your dear old Uncle, but here you are.”

“I can pay you any amount of gold you want for this.” Itachi countered, crossing his legs. He knew Madara wouldn’t do this for free.

Madara shook his head. “No, I don’t want gold.” he said.

“Then what do you want?”

Madara turned around and smiled his psychotic smile. “I want to go to my other nephew’s wedding. Only then will I pull Menma from his hell and bring him out for the good of your District.”

Itachi curled his fists. Sasuke has never met Madara, he would wonder why a strange man like him was there, but he had no choice. “Alright fine, just do your thing.” he replied.

Madara’s smile widened and he dropped a bottle and it broke on the ground. A mist of purple clouds appeared, making things fly off shelves and making intense wind swirl around everyone.

Itachi squinted at Madara, who was sitting back calmly during this whole ordeal. “Then I do believe we’ve made an agreement.” he said, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> I told you I liked Madara, shut up.


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARRIAGE FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO!  
> So... yeah I was probably high on sleep-deprivation when I wrote this... so logic just yeeted itself out the window. I really, really didn't want the logics of a/o/b to mess with my story just so one of them could get pregnant so this is my solution. Also, an easter egg for anyone who's seen Road To Ninja (aka my favorite Naruto movie of all time, highly recommend if you haven't seen it)  
> Other than that, please enjoy the chapter!

One day before the wedding. Naruto and Sasuke were getting fitted for their wedding attire. Ino was fitting Sasuke and Karin was fitting Naruto. They kept mumbling something about traditionality but also not giving a damn and eventually deciding that Sasuke is going to be the acting bride. Sasuke crinkled his nose at that statement as soon as it came out of Karin’s mouth. Naruto laughed out loud.

After another 30-ish minutes, they were finally done and they headed out. Everything was set and ready to go. The wedding would happen tomorrow at noon. You can guess our favorite couple was very excited. They retreated back to Sasuke’s room and began talking to each other with huge smiles.

It really was something to see Sasuke smile like this, and Naruto knew it was a sight reserved for him and him alone, and he didn’t mind that. But he did think Sasuke looked ten times more beautiful when he was smiling.

“I can’t actually believe I’ll be  _ married  _ to you tomorrow. It almost seems unreal.” Sasuke said, grasping both of Naruto’s hands in his own.

Naruto nodded vigorously. “‘M excited as well, ‘Ske. ‘ll be married to a  _ Lord _ ! ‘ll be a legitimate  _ Lord  _ now!”

Sasuke gave him a funny look. “What do you mean by ‘legitimate Lord’?” he pondered.

Naruto blushed and looked down. “Tsunade offered me the Uzumaki District when I turned 18, but I didn’t want it. Who wants to be the Lord of a destroyed District after all? That’s why I always wanted to marry a Lord or Lady, so I could have my rightful place as a Lord.”

Sasuke nodded. He understood that. 

Then the door opened and the couple watched as Itachi came in with a small smile gracing his features. “Good evening, boys. How are you?” he asked.

Sasuke slid off the bed to greet his brother. “Doing well, how about you?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Itachi’s smile grew wider. “I actually have a little surprise for you, think of it as an early wedding gift.” he spoke again.

Naruto got off the bed and was by the side of Sasuke quickly. “Early wedding gift?” he questioned.

Itachi stepped to the side and revealed a small child clad in black pants and a navy cape with white fur. He had black spiky hair with frays, pale skin, and two different colored eyes, one was a bright blue and the other was dark obsidian. He also had the same whisker-looking scars as Naruto had. 

Sasuke was at a loss for words. He stared at the young child, mouth agape. Itachi whispered to the youngling and the child stepped forward and bowed. “Hello, my name is Menma, I’m your son.”

Naruto’s heart did and flip. He smiled at the boy, then reached out and picked him up and proceeded to spin him around, to which the boy laughed. Sasuke was still confused. “Itachi how-”

“I made a deal with Madara. This boy is your legitimate child from another world, but he’ll be the next heir of the Uchiha District here.” Itachi explained. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Madara?” he asked.

Itachi bit his lip. “A sorcerer, you could say, one of the best, and most dangerous, in this District, possibly in all of the Leaf Kingdom.” he said.

Sasuke breathed out. Okay, so this was a sorcerer’s work. He turned to his fiancee, who was still holding the child up and talking to it. “Hello, little one. You really are adorable.” he said.

The child was smiling and holding onto Naruto for dear life. They really did look like father and son. Sasuke smiled. He swore right then and there to raise that child to be a great leader of the Uchiha District. He turned back to Itachi. “Thank you, Itachi. This is perfect.”

Itachi waved him off. “It’s no problem, really.” he said. “I just want you two to be happy.”

Sasuke was still smiling as his brother left the room. Then he turned to the young child and started introductions with him.

\--

The wedding took place the next day. Everything was set in the most royal of fashion, and almost all the Lords and Ladies they knew came, even Gaara was here.

Naruto was more than nervous, to say the least. He wondered what all these people would think of their precious Lord getting married to a lowly knight, who was a  _ male  _ no less. But all these worries melted away when Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” he spoke softly. “It’s our big day, don’t be worried.”

Naruto smiled at him and laced their hands together. “I know.” he said.

When they walked out together, Naruto got a good look at every one. They were all smiling at him with approval. Hinata and Sakura were sitting next to each other, holding ringed hands. They were engaged as well and would be married before the end of the year.

The two arrived at the altar and were blessed by their Queen. All of it was absolutely splendid. Finally,  _ finally _ , Tsunade gave them permission to kiss and Naruto grabbed Sasuke, dipped him, and kissed him. The entire audience cheered for them.

The reception was exceptional. People would come up every five minutes to congratulate them. However, a curious figure came up to them. He had long black hair and was clad in black and red. “I’m so happy for you two. I never thought I’d see Lord Sasuke get married.” he said.

Sasuke cocked his head. “Pardon me, but do I know you?” he asked.

The man smiled and shook his head. “No, I don’t suppose you would. My name is Madara, pleasure to meet you.” he said and stuck out his hand.

Sasuke shook his hand with a nod. “Pleasure’s all mine.” he said.

The man left without another word and Sasuke turned back to Naruto. “Well, he was certainly interesting.” he said.

Naruto laughed and pulled his husband closer. “I love you.” he whispered.

Sasuke smiled. “Shut up, we’re in public.” he said with no real bite to his words. 

Naruto titled Sasuke’s head towards him and kissed him once. When they parted Naruto gave him another smile. “Till death do us part, teme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> One more chapter! And that one is going to be pretty short, but it will lead into the next part of the series, which will be out before the year is over, most likely.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> <3


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in this wonderful series. Thank you all for the support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, it's finally over...  
> At least, this work is over. Yes, there will be a sequel, as I mentioned last chapter. Naruto is such a long series so of course my fanfics need to be long and drawn out as well. We will be going more into Menma and Madara in that fic, so I'm asking you to stay tuned!  
> Anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT! This fic really helped me get through some tough times and you all are so nice with your comments. Much love from the Arctic.  
> Please enjoy the chapter!

“Yes, this is not the Konoha you know. In this world, Sasuke and Naruto grew to get married. In this world, they lived as Lords of a highly prestigious District. In this world dragons existed and so did many forms of magic. This world was like no other, and everything about it was fantastic.

“However, this was not the only world that there was. The world where you came from, my dear, is completely different.” Marada finished his story.

Menma stared at him in awe. “Is that really my parent’s story?” he asked.

Madara smiled. “Yes, it’s quite an interesting one, is it not?” he said, patting Menma’s head. 

Menma was still in shock. “Wow, and I’m really from another world?”

Madara smiled. “Yes, yes you are. But unfortunately, you’ll never get to go back.” he said.

Menma looked sad. “I won’t?”

Madara considered this before rubbing Menma’s head more. “Maybe if you go to bed now before you’re father’s get back  _ and  _ study up on your magic, you’ll be able to cross dimensions like I can.” he teased.

Menma seemed satisfied with that answer, so he snuggled into his sheets and began to fall asleep. Madara stood up and blew out the candlelight. He started to hear footsteps. His nephew, Sasuke, and his spouse, Naruto, no doubt.

Madara smiled and snapped his fingers, teleporting back to his house, a trick Itachi hadn’t discovered he could do yet. He did, however, open a little mirror to see his nephew check in on his son, smile satisfactorily, then close the door again. Menma rose from his slumber and lit the candle once more, and pulled out a large book, a birthday gift from Madara about magic, spells, and sorcery.

Madara smiled to himself. That boy, under his guidance, would make a marvelous Lord one day. 

But for now, he was still a child. A child with unlimited potential, much like his fathers.

Oh, you weren’t really meant to hear that part.

_ Dude, don’t tell stories after the story is over! God, you’re hopeless. _

Sorry, sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone wondering, the two voices talking in the prologue and epilogue are the two narrators. Madara is the one not in italics and Menma is the one in italics. They're reliving this story after years and years after it happened. Cute, isn't it?  
> Also, thank you again for reading and supporting the story. I don't mean to be sappy, but you all are amazing. <3  
> See you next level!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy!
> 
> What'd y'all think? I warned you it would be a ride. I'm thinking about making a sequel but who knows.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED IMMA GO TAKE A NAP NOW BYE!


End file.
